Zombie
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Halloween horror gets a bit two real when the team goes to a fishing village to find out the source of mysterious behavior. Jess/Becker, not in a relationship. Warning: it's over 23000 words and still being edited.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Zombie, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T, some innuendos, mild violence, and mild language. It's a bit spooky, in tone but also humorous. Nothing too sexy, violent, or gross.

Description: Halloween horror gets a bit too real when the team goes to a fishing village to find out the source of mysterious behavior. Jess/Becker, not in a relationship.

Disclaimer: Only written for enjoyment. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: I began this as a Halloween story. It didn't get finished. Primeval Denial is having a fic finishing challenge, so I dusted it off. Like usual, it grew. It's huge! Anyway, in finishing it, I decided to use a prompt from my bingo card in Primeval Denial's Trope Bingo. The prompt is Genre: Horror. It fits the story. I hope you can hang on for this long ride. It's fun, I think. Thanks!

Total Words: Huge! 23000+ words (Will change. I'm still editing it.)

1638 Words, this Chapter

Zombie

Becker sighed as he walked out his door. The hallway in his building was covered with fake cobwebs, orange flashy lights and paper skeletons. Some people just had to get into the silliness of Halloween. Then he smiled. There was one person who adored the holiday. He shook the image of short costumes and that dazzling, bright smile right out of his head.

It was not professional to daydream about a colleague.

Across London, someone else was dreaming about a co-worker. Jess Parker giggled in her sleep. The dream was the best ever. She was in Ops, and the lights went out. Luckily for her, a certain security captain was on hand to keep her company. He was saying sweet, slightly inappropriate things and blowing in her ear.

Then the stupid alarm went off.

When Jess emerged from her building found a dreary, wet day, with dark, gray fog creeping along the sidewalk. "Yuck," she said, shivering. It was dark enough that she had trouble seeing where she walked. She stumbled into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

She looked up into a twisted, black, decomposing face, staring at her with freakish red eyes.

She screamed.

Then she realized that it was just a fake statue, put up for Halloween. She giggled. "OK, I love the chocolate and the the little princesses and cute ghosties that go door to door, but there are some things about the holiday that I just don't need, like Zombies!" She kicked the thing lightly. Then she resumed her way to work.

She was seated at the ADD when her favorite part of each day happened: Becker walked in.

"Good morning!"

"Eh," he muttered.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? Too many people in line for the coffee of the month. Chocolate Pumpkin Espresso doesn't even sound appealing."

"It does too! I love this time of year!"

He moaned. "Don't remind me. Stupid ghosts and black cat decorations everywhere." He looked above Jess' head. A ghost swayed in the breeze. "Like I said."

She giggled. "Yay! It's Halloween again! Come on Becker, get excited!" She continued to giggle, then stuck her tongue out at him.

He sneered slightly, but it morphed into a teasing grin. "You're a bit too into all this nonsense, Jess. You do know you're too old, don't you?"

She gasped and glared at him. "You spoil sport!"

He chuckled. "Although...you could probably get away with trick or treating. You're just the right size."

"I am not short!"

His eyebrow went up.

"OK, I am, but you don't have to tease me about it!"

He laughed.

She crossed her arms and sulked. "It's not like I can control my height. Anyway, you're unnaturally tall."

"Now, now, don't be childish."

She narrowed her eyes and turned away. "I'll have you know that some of the best things come in miniature."

He laughed, looking up and down her shapely legs, peeking out from under the ADD. "Oh, I believe that."

She blushed.

"I apologize if I offended you, Jessica."

"If?"

"You have every right to love Halloween."

"Yes I do."

"No matter how silly and impractical it is."

She eyed him again. "So I take it that you have no plans?"

"Other than ignoring it all? No."

"I would ask you over to mine, but I'm not sure you'd behave."

He smiled. "Is this a...uh...private...invitation?"

She blushed. "No. Me, Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily are going to hang out and have fun. That's F...U...N, Becker. I'm sure you're not aware of the word."

He laughed.

"We're going to get a whole bunch of scary movies, and have popcorn and chocolate..."

"Of course."

"And cider, and pumpkins."

"To eat?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Becker! We're going to carve Jack O'lanterns."

"You did graduate Kindergarten, didn't you?"

"Seriously! Stop teasing me!"

"I can't help it, Jess you're too tease-able."

She glared at him again. "I've invited you, against my better judgment. That's all I can do. If you want to be a sullen party-pooper, fine. Just don't bring your bad mood with you," she said, turning back to the ADD.

He stared at her for a moment, then decided he should get to work. Jess looked up to watch him walk away.

Later that day, the team was sitting together for lunch. Becker was the last one to arrive.

"Exorcist, Poltergeist, Blair Witch, the Shining..."

"What's Connor talking about?" asked Becker, with a slight look of alarm.

Abby smiled. "Jess put him in charge of the movies on Halloween."

Becker groaned. "I'm definitely not coming."

Jess glared at him. "Fine. Don't. What else, Connor?"

"Dracula, Nosferatu, Night of the Living Dead..."

Jess groaned. "No zombies."

Connor grabbed his chest like he was having a heart attack. "Jess, a Halloween movie-a-thon without zombies is like Christmas without elves!"

Abby laughed.

Jess shook her head. "I don't care. I hate zombies. They're gross, and stupid, and...have no color."

"Right, because Drac is tan and full of color."

"Becker, you're not coming, so you don't get a say."

"I get a say, right?" asked Connor. "I want zombies."

"No!" yelled Jess.

"Are you feeling fine, Jess?" asked Emily.

Jess nodded. "Yes. It's just...been a tough morning."

"That seaside anomaly is acting up again," Connor explained.

Becker shook his head. "Again? What's the deal with it?"

Connor and Jess shrugged in unison. "It's driving me crazy!" cried Jess. "The whole area lights up, but the ADD doesn't go off, then it lights up again, then nothing."

"How long has this been going on, a couple months, right?" Becker asked.

Abby, Connor, and Jess nodded.

"No major reports of creature activity either," said Matt.

"Very strange," said Connor.

"And annoying."

"Perhaps it is supernatural activity," Emily suggested.

They all stared at her. She slowly broke into a grin.

Matt chuckled. "She's trying to get into the mood."

"Oh, not you too," groaned Becker.

Jess sighed. "Stop with the Halloween bashing, Becker."

"I'm entitled to my opinion, Jessica," he said with a grin.

She didn't flirt back. "Connor, go back to the movie list. What else?"

"I dunno," he said, deflated. "I guess Zombieland is out?"

"Yes it is! I hate Zombies!"

"But I love them! Is this a party or a dictatorship?"

"It was my idea!" cried Jess.

"So what?" Connor snapped back.

"Calm down, both of you," said Abby. "Connor, you can watch zombies later tomorrow night, with me."

He sulked.

"And Jess, I think maybe you're getting too worked up over this."

"She is."

"Becker, shut up!"

"We do not have to impose upon you if it is too much stress," said Emily.

"Fine! No one come then, since you all don't seem serious about it."

Becker shook his head. "Serious, Jess? I thought it was supposed to be fun?"

Abby laughed, looking at Jess. "He's right."

Jess frowned, also sulking. "Whatever," she said, poking at her salad.

"We've depressed her," said Abby.

"She depressed me, taking away my zombies."

"Connor..."

Becker continued to chuckle, but looked at Jess in a softer manner. "Jess, we're just teasing."

"I wasn't. I'm serious about the z..."

Abby shushed her boyfriend with a warning glare.

Jess shrugged.

"You'll have fun. So will Connor, even without the zombies. He'll get caught up in the vampire blood sucking."

"Vampires are cool," said Connor, starting to perk up.

"And just think of all that chocolate," Becker said with a smile.

Jess didn't return the grin.

"Would it cheer you up if I agreed to come?"

Jess looked at him. "No. I don't need a sad clown at my party, thing, whatever." She suddenly giggled. "Although, that's a perfect costume for you. You are a sad clown."

Becker leveled an icy stare at her. "Don't ever call me that again."

Jess' face had more life to it. "Ah, what's wrong, Captain? Don't you like clowns?"

She giggled again. "Don't panic, Becker. You don't have to come as a clown, not even a sad one."

"Wait. You're all wearing costumes?" he asked in horror.

Jess rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Duh! It's Hall-o-ween," she said slowly, emphasizing each syllable.

Connor chuckled. "I think that killed the idea for him."

Becker nodded.

"Fine," said Jess. "Don't come, but you're right. We are having it. It will be fun and I will look," and she smirked at him, "stunning. And sexy."

"Sexy?"

Connor and Abby laughed and looked at each other.

"Yes, Becker. I'm, going to be a hot, adorable witch, with ridiculously high heels, a tall witch's hat, and...a plunging neck line."

Becker's eyebrow jumped up.

Jess giggled. "Plus the skirt is..."

"Yeah?" asked Becker, hanging on her every word.

She smiled, and blushed slightly. "Frilly, green, and...little." She had him and she knew it.

He couldn't help but lick his lips. "Um...just...how little is it?"

"Sorry, that's all the information I'm giving." She smiled teasingly, picked up her empty tray, and walked away, looking back to smile at him.

"You know, you lose a lot of your stoic cool around our field coordinator," Matt said with a laugh.

"Shut up."

Abby giggled. "You are coming, right, Becker?"

"I'm, uh..." he said, watching as Jess walked, "mulling it over."

Abby laughed and shook her head. "I've seen the costume, by the way."

Becker snapped his head toward her. "And?"

"It's shorter than the one she's wearing."

Becker's eyebrow went up and he smiled.

"He's in," said Connor.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1020 words, this chapter

Chapter Two, Zombie

Halloween day, and Becker walked into Ops. Jess sat at the ADD, in a green witch's hat.

"You're not saving it for tonight?"

She smiled. She loved his attention. "It's just the hat. I didn't want to give the impression that I was passing on the spirit of the day. Spirit. Hee."

"Ugh, stop that," he said. She giggled. "So...what time's this thing?"

She bit her lip, then looked at him with a teasing smile. "Why? You aren't coming."

"I've changed my mind. Someone has to keep the ghouls at bay."

Jess smiled. "We'll be fine."

"I don't know. Lots of mischief can happen on Halloween. Besides, that costume you described...someone might mistake you for a treat and try to...nibble...on you."

She turned red. "Becker!"

He laughed. "So, can I come, or did I make too much fun of you?"

She pursed her lips. "Hmm...I suppose...it would be criminal for you to be alone on Halloween. Just be in a better...spirit."

"Ugh! Jessica!"

She giggled. "I don't think I can stop."

"Try."

"So...I'll see you then...tonight? I mean at the party, the thing. With other people. I mean our friends..." seeing his smirk, she stopped. "Shut up," she said, slightly embarrassed.

He stared at her, imagining the short skirt and the...cleavage. He sighed. The things he did for...someone. "Yeah..."

She smiled brilliantly. "Good. Looks like I won."

He chuckled. "I didn't know it was a battle."

She smirked. "Doesn't matter. I won."

He laughed. "Fine."

She giggled.

They stared at each other, not moving.

Finally Becker said, "I guess I should get to work."

"Yeah, me too. Don't want Lester screaming ghoulishly at us."

He nodded and began to walk out.

"Oh, Becker. Don't forget...wear a costume." She smiled with sugary sweetness.

He sighed. "Fine." He turned back around.

She muttered, "Won again."

He heard, of course. "I'll come as a member of a security team."

"That's cheating!"

He smirked, just before leaving.

Jess hummed as the day ticked away. She couldn't wait for tonight. The best part was Becker was coming. She sighed happily.

Then the ADD went off.

"No!"

The team burst in. "What have we got?" asked Matt.

Jess shook her head. "A ruined Halloween, that's what."

Becker laughed. "I think he meant the anomaly, Jess."

"Yes, I know," she snapped. She sighed. "Guess where it is. The fishing community. Of course."

Connor groaned. "Again?"

Jess nodded. "It's the strongest readings ever, Connor. They're not fading."

"And it triggered the alarm this time," said Matt.

"So...do we move?" asked Becker.

Matt shook his head. "I don't know. Jess?"

"Readings still going strong," she said. "Hold on. We're getting a message. It's from one of the villages in the area."

They waited while she made contact.

"Well?" asked Matt. "Creatures?"

"Sort of. They've been having some fish problems recently."

"Fish? I think we're overqualified," said Becker.

Jess shook her head. "No. There's a major problem developing, and it's a mystery. They've had strange fish caught but some of their local fish are exhibiting strange behavior and worse...people are getting sick."

"I think Becker is correct," said Emily. "It does not sound like a problem for us."

"Except," said Jess, "there have been rumors over the past several months of strange yellow lights."

Connor whistled.

"The anomaly readings are still strong," said Jess.

"The ADD has been acting weird too," said Connor, "over the same time period."

Matt sighed. "We go."

Jess groaned. "Like I said, Halloween is ruined."

"Not necessarily," said Matt.

"Of course it is! It's too far away! You'll never get back in time!"

Matt chuckled. "No, but neither will you. We can celebrate on location, anomaly allowing, that is."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're coming with us," said Matt.

She groaned.

"Sorry," Matt continued, "but the readings are too crazy, plus communication over so large an area? We need our coordinator on site."

Becker laughed. "Happy Halloween, Jess."

"Shut up."

They drove down in two ARC vehicles. Matt drove in one with Emily, Abby, and Connor. Becker drove the other, Jess in the passenger seat. The others politely refused to accompany them, each wearing an annoying smirk.

"You two OK?" asked Connor over comms.

"Of course," said Jess. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, you are alone..."

Becker rolled his eyes. Jess turned pink.

"Stop it Conn," they heard Abby say.

"I'm just concerned. One of them might take advantage of the situation," Connor replied. "Not sure which, though."

"Connor, I'm serious," Abby warned. "Knock it off. Now."

Becker chuckled.

Jess was still pink. "You're being silly Connor."

"I don't know. These trucks come with fully reclining seats..."

Jess gasped. Becker turned red.

Then they heard a smack, followed by Connor crying in pain, and Abby snapping, "I warned you. Serves you right." Then Matt laughed.

Jess snuck a peak at Becker. He was laughing too. He caught her eye and smiled.

She took a deep relieved breath and smiled back.

"I love the sound of Connor in pain," Becker commented.

Jess giggled.

"You seem less grouchy," he said.

She sighed. "I've dealt with the disappointment. Besides, Matt's right. We'll just do Halloween down there."

"Yay," he said flatly.

"If they celebrate. It's a pretty remote place. Although the tourist industry has taken over. They still live off fishing, but it's more recreational. They've become known in the area for their fresh catch."

"Which is a definite problem if the fish are...fishy."

Jess made a face. "That was awful."

"Just getting you back for all the bad Halloween puns."

"I guess I deserve it."

"Cheer up."

Jess nodded. "OK." She sighed. "Did I mention that with the tourist trade has come a new and improved shopping district to the village?"

He laughed. "No, you didn't. Just think of that."

"Oh, I am. I promise." She looked at him and smiled.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1368 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Three, Zombie

Finally they all arrived, late in the afternoon. They drew their trucks together just outside the main drag.

"What's the first move?" asked Becker.

"Depends...have either of you made one yet?"

"Connor, don't make me hit you again."

"Go on, Abby, do it."

"Jess!"

Becker laughed. "Don't mess with Miss Parker, Connor."

"No, don't."

"I was trying to give you the same advice, Becker."

Smack!

"Stop hitting me, Abby!"

"Behave then!"

"Perhaps we should all focus on the task at hand," said Emily.

"Good idea. We'll head to the fish market," said Matt. " Meet the town's representatives."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Becker.

"Get me to a room," Jess said.

Becker smirked. "Excuse me?"

She turned bright pink. Again.

"Oh, Jess can say sexy things, but I can't."

"I wasn't being sexy, Connor!"

Becker laughed.

"I need to get my laptop up and running."

"Right," said Becker, chuckling.

"I do!"

"We believe you Jess."

"Must I smack you again, Connor?"

"What about Becker?" asked Connor, defensively. "He's being bad too."

"He is," said Jess.

"I'll be good."

"Me too," said Connor. "I swear."

Becker smirked at Jess.

She huffed angrily. "There is the little matter of an anomaly somewhere in these hills, remember? Maybe I should set up the ADD and start tracking it. How about that?" she asked, glaring at Becker.

"Uh-huh," he said, still smirking.

"Becker, don't make me lean over and smack you too!"

"Easy everyone," said Matt calmly. "Jess, you do that, get set up. Good thinking."

"Thank you, Matt."

"Check us all in and get us sorted out."

"Will do, Matt," she said. "If Becker can be professional, that is. Can you, Captain?"

"Of course, Miss Parker."

"Good. See you guys later," Matt said. They drove off.

Jess leaned back in the seat. She was unnaturally quiet.

Becker stared. "Freezing me out, huh?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have implied anything."

"There's nothing to imply. I only wanted to get settled for business. That's all."

"Sorry, but I'm on to you."

"What?" she asked, aghast.

"You have one thing on your mind."

"Becker! How dare you!" She turned even redder. Yes, she was fairly obvious about her crush, but...

He smirked. "You're thinking of the 'new and improved shopping.' The first place you'll hit is the chocolate aisle."

She giggled with relief. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. I'm right, huh?"

She began to cool off. "No."

"About the shopping or chocolate?"

"Both. Either." She stuck her tongue out and looked away.

He laughed. "I apologize."

"Good." She looked back. "Besides, I already took care of the shopping. When we get to our cabin, the kitchen will be fully stocked for us. Chocolate included." She smiled smugly.

Becker rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

"Yes, you should have," said Jess.

Jess instructed him to drive along the picturesque hills, beside the the shore. "We're here to check into the fish situation, right? So I thought we should be by water."

Becker whistled as they drove up a large, white cottage. "Nice."

"It was built in the 1700s," said Jess. "It's actually been used as a smuggler's base in the past."

"Creepy," said Becker. He pulled into the cobblestone driveway. "Just the one building?"

"Yep, but don't worry. It sleeps six. We'll be fine," she said, walking up to the door.

Becker looked around. They were in a little cove, surrounded on three sides by tall, rocking walls, the other by the sea. "Dismal."

"What? Becker, this is a beautiful, picturesque little hideaway..." She stopped talking and faced him. He was staring off into the cliffs, so she followed his gaze.

Dark gray clouds hung over the land alongside a gray fog. There was a biting chill in the air.

"Um, OK, it is kind of dismal," she said.

He chuckled. "Doesn't match the travel brochures?"

"Who has actual brochures anymore? But no, it doesn't match the lovely pics on their website."

"I guess it's good that we're not here to enjoy it then," he said.

She nodded. "Well, let's get inside," Jess said.

"How? There's no one to let us in."

Jess smiled. "Welcome to the digital world, Captain. I have the electronic key code," she said, punching the number into a box on the door.

"That kind of shatters the old world charm of the place," Becker said. "If it had any."

Jess giggled. "Nah, I prefer my rustic with a side order of tech," she said, entering.

They walked into a large, open room. The ceiling was high, with beams cross-crossing along top. The room was dark, and gave a foreboding closed-in feeling. The dark gray stones of the walls, mixed with the dark brown wood did little to lighten the feel.

The furniture didn't help either. A dark brown, weathered sofa seated across from matching arm chairs sat atop a cloudy gray carpet.

"Homey," Becker said sarcastically.

"I thought it would be more..."

"Civilized?"

She grimaced. "Yeah, actually. The website said, 'a charming cottage welcomes you like a warm hug."

He laughed. "False advertising."

"It is!" She shook her head as she took it all in. She turned to the remaining wall behind them and screamed.

All kinds of fish, large and small, peaceful and menacing, lined the wall.

"Oh, good. Dead fish, charming," Becker quipped.

"Yuck! I want my money back! Well, Lester's money back."

He chuckled. "We aren't here on holiday. Besides, maybe it will motivate us to hurry up, finish the mission and get the hell out."

"It definitely does." She shuddered and turned away. "I'm going to check the kitchen," said Jess. "The chocolate better be here." She walked into a hall, situated between the living area and the kitchen. On the other end the hall led down the other side of the house, past the bedrooms.

Becker began to explore, going into the other end of the cottage.

Jess quickly found the chocolate and inhaled it. "Ah, that's better." She looked around the kitchen.

It was quite big for a cottage. It was also dark, made of stone and wood. The cabinets were old, but sturdy. The appliances at least were this century. In the middle stood a large, thick gray table, also old and worn, complete with six uncomfortable-looking chairs, made of the same sturdy, boring wood. The table was lined with a dark brown doily-like table cloth. Perched atop was a large creepy ship in the middle.

Jess thought all that was missing were a mini skeletal crew. "Maybe its all decorated for Halloween," she said out loud. "Or as a bad seaside joke." She sighed. "Not charming at all."

She shook off the bad mood that was settling in and did a quick check of the cupboards and fridge. All the supplies she'd ordered were inside. At least the food looked delicious.

A few moments later, Becker called. "Jess, you goofed."

"It's not like the website!" she snapped, walking down to meet him.

He stood at the end of the hall, by the last room. "I was referring to the sleeping accommodations. They won't work."

She walked past first one room, then another. "What do you mean?" she asked. "We have the two rooms that I expected," she said, "each one with a double bed, one for Matt and Emily, one for Connor and Abby."

"And you and me, where do we sleep?"

"We each have a single."

He shook his head. "You should have been more specific with the word 'single,' Jess."

She came to the end of the hall. "Where's the other room?"

He laughed and pulled her into a doorway. "There's your two singles."

Jess' eyes widened as she saw the bunk beds.

"You want top or bottom, Jess?" he asked with a smirk.

She blushed. "Oops."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1151 Words, this chapter

Chapter Four, Zombie

"Yeah, oops."

"At least this room has color," she said. The room had a lighter feel, probably meant for children. It had a soft sage green carpet and lightly lime colored walls. Instead of dead fish there were paintings of an old-time carnival, a farm, and a charming scene of a family eating ice cream on a front porch. The bedspreads were newer, done in multicolored stripes.

"Well, uh...this is unexpected," Jess said, blushing deeper.

Becker laughed. "Don't worry. I'll sleep out there on the sofa."

She shook her head. "No. Don't be silly. This is...fine."

His eyebrow shot up. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, maybe a little too quickly. "Yeah. It's fine."

He looked unconvinced. "I don't mind sleeping in the living room."

"Becker, don't be stupid. We're here on a mission. You need your sleep, in a real bed. I won't even know you're there. Wait. You don't snore do you?"

"No. Do you giggle in your sleep?"

She giggled, quickly stopping, with an embarrassed look. "No," she said, "I can control the giggling."

"I'll believe it when I hear it, Jess." He laughed.

"So...are we good?"

"I am if you are," he answered.

She nodded. "Which bed do you want?"

"I'll take the top," he said. "Wouldn't want you to fall out."

She dropped her mouth open. "I would not! Look, I may be a woman, and small and...

"Sparkly," he said.

She laughed. "Yes. It does not mean you have to pander to me. I'm not helpless. I'll take the top bunk."

"Jess, you don't have to prove yourself to me."

"I'm...not."

"You've stared future predators down, disarmed a bomb, and even ran from a dinosaur inside your work space but still came back to work the next day."

She laughed.

"Helpless' is not the first word that pops in my head to describe you."

"It isn't?"

He shook his head.

"What is?" she asked, a bit bashfully.

He stared at her with a soft grin. He couldn't utter any of the words he was thinking: perfect, adorable, precious, delicate, loving. "Stubborn."

She burst into giggles. "Yes! I am! So this is settled too. I'll sleep on top."

Becker smirked, raising his eyebrow. "On top? Be more specific please."

She turned red. ""Of the bed, uh, the..bunk beds!"

He laughed.

"Shut up!" She turned and and ran back down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"To move in, Silly!" He heard the front door open. A short time later it opened again. She then reappeared, carrying not one, but three heavy, jam-packed bags.

"Who do you think you are, Super Woman?" He chuckled as he jogged down to grab them.

"Thank you."

He nodded, easily carrying the bags into the room.

"OK. We've wasted enough time," Jess said. "I want out of this...fish cemetery."

He laughed as she opened one bag and pulled out computers and equipment. "You should unpack too."

"Later. I want to scout around."

"Good idea. This place feels creepy enough to hold some surprises."

"I hope not, Jess."

"Me too, believe me."

"I'll be outside."

"Right."

He nodded and left the cottage. First he walked around the perimeter of the building. He surveyed the front yard. It was wide open, hard for anything to hide. There was no access from behind the cottage, the cove ending behind it in a thick rock wall.

There were no other buildings to search so he headed toward the shoreline. It was a short jog away, lined by rocks and uneven ground. It also held few hiding places.

He frowned. There was an unpleasant smell, dank and...rotting. He headed closer to the water. He could see several dead fish bobbing on the surface, plus more on the shore. "Nice."

He headed back to Jess.

"Becker?" she called as he entered the cottage.

"Yeah. No pirates, sorry."

She chuckled. "I'm not into them, they're usually dirty and use bad language."

He laughed, coming down the hall. "The village definitely has a fish problem. Lots of dead ones out there."

"Ew! Also not in the pics on the website!"

"I guess carcasses don't sell rooms."

"No, they would not." She turned back to her laptop and the portable ADD. "I'm getting some uneven, weak readings. There is anomaly activity, but it's either very sporadic, low intensity, or over a large area."

"It has to be low, or we'd pick it up, being this close."

"You would think. I don't know. It's weird."

"Goes with the ambiance."

"It does," she said. "Matt called. He wants you to join them at the fish market."

"Let's go."

"No, I should stay and monitor."

He looked uneasy. "I'm not leaving you unprotected."

"I'll be fine. We don't have any evidence of creature incursion, other than in the water. I promise I won't go swimming." She smiled.

"I don't know, Jess."

"Becker, we each have our jobs. I'll be fine. Go."

He sighed. He nodded and left abruptly.

She heard the door slam. "Could have said goodbye," she muttered. The she heard it open again and he ran in. He held a small EMD.

"I don't want to hear any protests," he said as he handed it to her.

She smiled slightly. "No protests. Thank you."

"You yell if you need me."

"I will. The comm signal isn't strong here..." she began, but he interrupted.

"Then you aren't staying!"

"Becker, I can handle it! Gosh!" She giggled. "You're so overprotective. Put your comm in."

"Jess, I'm serious."

"So am I. Just humor me. Put your comm in."

He sighed and shoved the comm in his ear. The static was horrible.

"Hold on," she said, pushing buttons on the laptop. She smiled as the static in her ear immediately evaporated. "See?"

"I still don't like it."

"Becker, I'm fine! I have to coordinate all the new readings, look for new sightings, and just do some recon web-wise. I need a base of operations and this lovely place is it. Besides, you won't be far away. I can get you here in a matter of minutes."

He sighed again. She made sense. He was on a mission. They both were. Still...

"You call if anything gets strange. Anything. The slightest noise..."

She rolled her eyes. "Get out of here, Captain. I'm a big girl." She regretted those words instantly as he smirked. "You know what I mean."

He laughed and nodded and reluctantly left.

Suddenly she felt alone. Then she started hearing every creek and groan of the centuries old place. "I'm a big girl," she muttered.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1270 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Five, Zombie

Becker drove to the fish market. Along the way, he nearly ran over three different pedestrians, each one seemed confused about the fact that he or she stood in the way of oncoming traffic. The first time it happened he thought the guy was an imbecile. By the time he nearly hit the third one though, he was feeling very unsettled.

Finally he arrived to meet the others.

"We met with the mayor," said Matt. "He definitely thinks it has something to do with the fish."

Abby nodded. "They've been noticing confusion, agitation, even violent outbursts."

"In humans?"

"And livestock," said Emily.

"Dogs have been acting more agitated and in some cases aggressive," said Connor.

"Sounds horrible," said Becker. "Why wasn't a health organization called in?"

"They have been," said Abby. "But they're convinced the problem is too large for them. The fish aren't processed through factories or rigidly tested. There is no one place they can concentrate on."

"And they've never had a problem like this before," said Matt. "Plus it isn't just this village. Fish are sold at this market to all the neighboring villages and islands. They've been experiencing the same symptoms."

Becker groaned. "Well that's just lovely. I don't suppose they could just...not eat strange fish?"

Connor laughed. "Soldier logic."

"It's good, sound logic, Temple."

"Any idea what fish we should be looking for?"

Connor shook his head. "They've got reports of strange, unfamiliar fish, but many here are convinced the local fish they've been eating for generations are different some how."

"Could be a virus," said Matt.

"Although the mayor did say the fish do not seem ill," said Emily.

"Injured fish maybe?" suggested Becker.

"No," answered Connor. "There aren't any obvious signs on the fish. Villagers here know how to inspect their catch."

Abby nodded. "Some fish are apparently showing behavior changes as well, such as swimming close to the surface, making it easier to catch them."

"They're also slightly off color," said Connor.

"So what do we do? Catch all the fish swimming in these bloody waters?"

Matt laughed. "Yeah, Becker, we haven't figured that part out yet."

Becker sighed. "Anomalies, strange fish, schizophrenic native fish, and crazy locals. This just keeps getting better."

"Pretty much," said Connor.

"Where do we start?"

"Why not here," said Matt, gesturing to the many docks around the large fish market.

It was a wide open space, kind of like a plaza. Wooden stalls were set up around the edges, with small huts and shacks to hold the fish for sale. The market was located at the edge of the downtown area, in 'old town,' across from what was sure to be Jess' favorite part: 'new town,' where the upscale shopping area had been built.

Along the edge of the market was open water, enabling boats to literally sail their catch to market. Docks and small fishing shacks dotted the area.

The team split up, checking the various docks. They had hoped they find some fish specimens. Unfortunately, the market had suspended sales.

"Well, great," said Becker. "No fish."

"No anomalies either," Matt said. "At least not since we checked with Jess."

"What about your portable device?" Becker asked.

Connor turned red. "It wasn't my fault!"

Abby chuckled. "Some villager bumped into him. It went in the water."

Becker shook his head. "Temple..."

"He was not to blame," said Emily. "The locals are..."

"Odd," said Connor. "I swear this dude was stalking me. Then he rams into me!"

Becker nodded. "I saw a few odd ones myself."

"Have to talked to Jess?" asked Matt.

Becker suddenly felt nervous. "Not for a few minutes. Why?"

"I'm afraid communications are going to be a problem. I can't get back through to her."

"What?" cried Becker in alarm.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Abby.

Becker immediately spoke into his comm, then tried to reach her on her mobile. He was greeted by nothing but static.

"I'm going back out there."

"Becker..."

"Stow it Matt. We're in a strange place with locals who are acting oddly," he said, realizing that people had began to gather in the quiet, closed market.

They stood there, milling about, staring at the outsiders and moving closer

"See? This is what that dude did!" cried Connor.

"They're...watching us," Becker said uneasily.

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

"Um, Becker," said Abby, "On second thought, Becker, check on Jess."

"Right," he said.

Just then tires squealed as a cab pulled up alongside the market drive.

The strange 'mob' that had formed didn't even react.

"Jess!" cried Becker, as the small woman popped out of the cab.

She ran over to them. "Sorry, but I couldn't get through. I've tried everything! Stupid rock cliffs. Anyway, there is a huge anomaly reading..."

"Where?" asked Matt.

Jess pulled a small, portable ADD from her bag. It was blaring. "This way," she said. She walked off, toward the shoreline. "That's why I came. It's too close to you guys."

"Hang on," cautioned Becker. "Our weapons are locked up in the vehicles."

Jess ran off toward the direction of the readings.

"Damn it! Jess!" Becker screamed, taking off after her. The others followed.

"We can't lose it, Becker!" she cried. "These readings are nuts! They fade out and then get strong and then fade..."

"We aren't prepared!"

"Becker's right," Matt called, running after them.

Suddenly Jess stopped. "Darn! It's faded!"

Becker sighed with relief. "Good."

"Not really," said Connor. "Something could still have come through."

Jess nodded. They stood at the edge of one of the larger docks. A short distance from them stood one of the larger fishing shacks.

Just then the ADD blared.

"See! It's crazy!" Jess cried.

"I see the anomaly!" yelled Connor.

Across the water, shimmering slightly underneath were the familiar yellow lights.

"Finally," said Jess.

"What is that?" asked Emily as a large splash occurred.

"I think we have our first visual," said Matt. A large gray mass, about the size of Connor, flipped under the ripples.

It swam around, then back through the anomaly. Then the anomaly disappeared.

"That was easy," said Becker.

"We have other problems," said Emily, looking across at the mob of strange people. "They have followed us."

They were walking faster, but with heavy steps and expressionless faces.

"They look like," began Connor. "I hate to say it, but the way their acting..."

"Like zombies," whispered Abby.

They were muttering and groaning.

"I don't like this," said Jess.

The group grew in size and began to get louder and more agitated. And closer to the team.

Matt took a step toward them.

"Anderson!"

"It's OK, Becker," said the team leader. "I'm just going to assure them that we're here to help."

"I don't think they care," said Connor.

"Everyone," began Matt. "Let me introduce ourselves..."

A scream went up from the crowd. Then another. They moved faster, lunging at him.

"Matt!" cried Emily.

The Irishman jumped back. "Never mind!" he screamed at the mob. He ran back toward the team.

"Inside!" yelled Becker, gesturing to the fishing shack.

The mob followed, yelling incoherently. They swarmed the ARC group, nearly catching them.

The team scurried into the shack, slamming the door in the villagers' faces.

"What the hell?" asked Connor.

They all panted and shook their heads.

End Of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1639 words, this chapter.

Chapter Six, Zombie

Suddenly the front door pushed open.

Matt ran to it, pushing it back, shoving people back outside. "God! They're strong!" he cried, as the mob pushed against him.

Becker ran to help, but Jess screamed. Another door was a short distance across the small shack and inside came angry, crazed looking bodies. One of them grabbed Jess.

Becker flew across, hit the guy, shoved him into the mass of more villagers and pushed them all out the door. He slumped against it, keeping it closed with his weight.

Emily ran to help Matt, and the two managed to keep the front door secure against the threatening surge.

Now the walls creaked.

"They're trying to come through the walls?" asked Connor with disbelief.

Abby ran to one side, looking out a large window. An arm shot thorough the glass. She yelped, but quickly composed herself. A workbench full of fish processing equipment ran alongside the wall, just under the table. She grabbed anything she could and fought the arm back.

Across from her, the attack on that side continued. "Jeez!" yelled Connor as the mob actually punched a hole through the wood. He ran to the side, fighting them back. "They're crazed!"

Jess was terrified. She retreated near Becker, cowering along the wall. A small window was above her. It seemed too small to cause any harm.

It wasn't.

She screamed as the window shattered and poking fingers and arms shot through. Jess instinctively fought them, but they just kept reaching through. "What do they want?"

"Our brains, Jess! What else!"

"Connor, this is serious!"

"I'm being serious, Matt! Jeez, am I the only one who watches zombie movies?"

"I do not believe these are supernatural creatures, Connor," Emily said.

"They aren't in their right minds at any rate!" Matt cried over the noise.

"Ugh..I can't...keep them out...forever," said Becker. He looked over at Jess.

She was tiny. She screamed, panic in her eyes as she dodged pawing hands. She'd move back, as much as she could in the small shack, but the arms and hands kept finding their way to her.

Worse, the window was being ripped bigger as the mob punched the frame out of its shape. More fingers, hands and arms poked through and she could now she bits of faces and menacing teeth.

He wanted to rip those greedy hands off, throw them and the bodies they were attached to far away from Jess. All he could do was watch. And pray.

Jess was on the verge of panic. Unlike Abby, she wasn't near the processing station, so there were no gruesome ripping or tearing tools to use as weapons. Connor had fishing equipment: rods, hooks, even lures to slash and poke with.

She just screamed and flailed around with her hands. "What are these people?"

"They're infected with something!" cried Abby, wielding a small knife. "It's obviously causing aggression and...ugh...mental defects."

"You think?" cried Becker.

"Make them stop!" screamed Jess, trying to stay free.

Then one of the groping hands reached its prize.

"Ah!" she screamed, as she was mercilessly pulled toward the window/hole by her hair. The force was so strong and frantic that her hair was ripped out, causing blood to trickle down her face. "Ah! Help!"

"Jess!" cried Becker.

Instinctively, he moved toward her, but with one step, the door gave way and several afflicted people pushed in. He quickly moved back, using all his might to push them out.

He gasped. Jess was still across from him, bleeding and being pulled toward the mob.

His heart broke. He watched her in agony. He couldn't leave. The lunatics would swarm inside.

"Ow!" she cried, sobbing in terror and pain. "They...they're...pulling me! Help!"

The others were in the same situation as Becker. Matt made a move toward Jess, relying on Emily to hold the main door. She couldn't. One move, and the mob flooded the door. He too had to move back.

"God! Jess!" cried Abby. She couldn't spare more than a panicked glance at her friend's dilemma. She'd be swarmed if she stopped fighting.

Becker cursed as Jess' head was inches from the crazed mob.

He looked frantically around. He needed something. He pushed with his legs at a table near him. He pulled and strained, trying to knock it over. He had no idea what was on top. Maybe he was wasting time.

Finally it flew over. It landed right in from of him, spraying him with its contents: useless Styrofoam trays, pointless small baskets, harmless nets. Nothing that would help Jess.

"No!" she screamed.

He glanced up to see a horrible scene. Just inches from Jess was a crazed face: wild eyes, a horrible leer, teeth actually trying to gnaw at her.

"Jess!" he screamed.

He kicked at the table. Was it strong enough to use as a barricade? He had to try. He took a deep breath. Then he jumped up, somersaulted over the table, righted it and pushed it at the same time, intercepting the mob that had broken through his door. He pushed them out the door with the table, barricading it.

Then he ran to Jess, hitting as hard as he could against the hand that held her. He wrenched her free, pushing her behind him. The hand latched on to him and he fought, just as the window burst even wider. Whole torsos were visible as the crazed people frantically clawed to get in.

Jess screamed.

Becker kept her close beside him and moved back, as much as he could in the crammed shack. He looked frantically around for something to help.

He finally saw a large, tall scale. "Help me," he said to Jess. She nodded and they scooted the heavy thing over to Jess' window.

"That should do it," he said.

She nodded. She could no longer see any bodies and the mob couldn't push the scale.

Becker was finally able to check Jess' injury. "It's not deep," he said, carefully examining her head. "Thankfully most of your gorgeous hair is still in place." He chuckled weakly.

She gave a nervous, small laugh. Then she burst into tears.

He pulled her close. "You're safe. I'm here," he whispered.

She nodded, but couldn't stop the sobs.

Then the door he had been guarding gave way.

Becker moved forward, punching, kicking, and fighting the crowd back.

Jess stood behind him, not knowing what to do.

Across the shack, Emily and Matt were also losing ground. With one large push, the crowds moved in through that door too.

"Back!" yelled Matt.

Emily hit and kicked, but it was no use. There were just too many.

Connor and Abby were also being over ran.

"They're getting in..." whispered Jess, moving closer to Becker. "Oh, God...they're coming in!"

Becker could do nothing but try to shield her from the masses. It wouldn't be long before he'd fail at that as well.

The mobs broke in from both directions at once. Becker and Jess were pushed into Emily and Matt as they merged in the middle.

Abby and Connor were at their walls, still fighting. Then Connor was pushed backward, falling into a pile of bottles. He lay there, staring. Then he smiled. "Cleaning supplies!" He laughed. Chemicals were just what they needed. "Guys!" he screamed.

They all turned. Connor threw them each a bottle.

"What the hell?" yelled Matt, but then he read the label and smiled.

So did Becker. "Bleach," he said, looking at Jess. "It really hurts, especially in the face. Shouldn't kill them though."

"I-I'm sorry to say...that right now I don't really care," she said, through gasps and sobs.

Everyone quickly opened their bottles. "On three," yelled Matt.

"Make it two!" screamed Abby, as the wooden wall beside her began to give way.

"Two!" screamed Becker and everyone threw the contents of their bottles at the closest members of the mob.

The people screamed and backed up. Not all of them, but enough. Matt and Emily pushed through. Then Abby and Connor. Finally Becker, holding tightly to Jess, ran through the mob and out of the cursed fishing shack.

They ran and ran, not stopping until they reached the nearest vehicle and they all piled in.

"No one standing guard," said Becker. "Shoddy."

Jess giggled beside him. "I'm glad you're not their commander."

"Me too. You OK?"

Jess nodded, panting. Then she collapsed onto his side. "That was close."

He put his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. "Too close," he whispered.

Matt was in the front, driving. "Everyone OK?"

They all nodded.

"Will we be safe returning to the cottage?" asked Emily.

"Are we safe anywhere in this place?" asked Connor. "It's like...zombie central."

"Stop it," Abby said. "They weren't walking dead Connor. They're sick. You could see it in their bloodshot eyes and feverishly pale faces."

Silence fell.

Finally Jess broke it. "We have to go back to the cottage," she said. "All my equipment is there. We need it or we can't close the anomaly."

"If we find it again," said Becker. He sighed. "Make for the cottage, Matt. Its a good place to make a stand if we have to. It's only approachable from two sides, not four." He winked at Jess. "Plus it's well stocked."

She gave him a slight smile. "Right."

"The cottage it is," said Matt.

"They may have it guarded," said Connor. "Waiting for us."

"If they're intelligent," said Becker, "they will have." He smiled. "We can handle them."

Jess gave a slight giggle, but she was shaking.

He pulled her even closer. "We'll be fine," he said softly.

She nodded.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1209 Words this Chapter

Chapter Seven

They drove toward the cottage. Matt whistled. "You were right, Becker. We've got a small force ahead of us."

"Four...five...ten...can't be more than twelve people. Big deal."

Connor laughed. "I hope you're not just blowing smoke up our..."

"We can handle them," Matt said. He stopped the van a ways off.

Becker quickly got out, moving to access the guns. He looked over the seats to Jess. "Stay inside, down low."

She nodded, moving to the floor.

"Becker and I will move down the front. Connor, you and Em move to either side. Abby, you hold back, guarding the van." He threw her the keys. "We may need a quick retreat."

She nodded.

"Be careful," Jess said, as the group moved off.

Becker and Matt led, holding their guns prominently ahead of them. Becker had a swagger to his walk.

The welcome party was a weird mix: half of them dressed casually, some in fishing gear, while the others were tanner and more stylish. This mix reflected the new life of the village: the old natives who grew up on the fishing industry and the newer blood brought by the tourist trade.

"You did this!" screamed one of the stylish men in suits.

"They brought this...madness...to our village!"

"Oh...for..." Becker began. "You called us in, remember?"

"We were fine until you got here!" cried a man in overalls.

"You have a problem in this town. Blaming us won't help you," Matt said calmly.

"It wasn't this bad!"

"It's going to get worse," Connor said, coming up on their left side.

"Much worse," agreed Emily.

The villagers looked them over. Their eyes stuck on the strange, big guns the outsiders carried.

"I'd back off if I were you," Becker said, patting the EMD.

One man, stout with a tired, weathered face, held up his hand. He wore faded jeans and an old, cable-knitted fishing sweater. Matt recognized him as the Village mayor. He had greeted them on their arrival.

"Let's not...move toward...unpleasantness," the mayor said cautiously.

"Too late," muttered someone from his group. Others agreed.

"I'd listen to reason," said Matt.

"Yes. Please, Mr. Anderson," the mayor pleaded. "You and your friends just pack up and leave."

Becker interrupted. "We can't."

"That won't solve your problems, Mayor," said Matt. He took a step forward. "Remember them, the real problems? You've got sick people, fishing and tourist industries that are beginning to falter, and other strange occurrences, like the yellow lights."

The mayor nodded sadly and sighed.

"We can help," said Matt.

The other villagers wouldn't listen. "All you've done is incite a riot!" cried a young woman in a long skirt that blew a bit in the wind. She wore fancy leather boots too.

"They attacked us!" screamed Becker.

"They were not in their right minds," cautioned Emily. "They need assistance."

"Let us do our jobs," pleaded Matt.

The group, except for the mayor, snickered and booed.

"We're going to help," said Becker. "Whether you like it or not."

This made the villagers yell and make menacing gestures. They began to move toward them.

Abby didn't like it. She backed up, toward the van's driver side. "Get ready to move, Jess."

Jess was biting her nails. "Why are they being so...stupid?"

Abby scoffed. "Fear turned to terror, Jess."

"I know, but..." She sighed. "They have to know they're in over their heads. They can't handle this! Just the pictures I've seen of the local clinic..." She gasped.

"What?"

Jess groped around for her bag. She always took a laptop with her. "They need a reality check," she said. She found the computer, started it, and looked for the information she needed. Before Abby could stop her, she jumped out of the van and ran toward the groups.

"Listen!" she cried.

Everyone was taken by surprise as the little woman descended on them. Some of the older fishing folk raised shotguns at her.

"Whoa!" cried Becker, quickly moving in front of her to protect her. "Jess!"

She looked up at him, determination set on her face. "It's OK," she said softly. She took a step around him. "I'm not armed," she said to the villagers, raising one hand in the air. "See? It's just a computer." Cautiously she walked toward them, Becker on her tail.

"I want to show you something," she said, moving the computer around so they could see it. She managed to continue to click buttons. "Take a look."

The villagers didn't move.

"It's your town," Jess said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

The pictures she was showing were of a lovely, quaint village, teaming with life: fishermen moving about the docks, locals strolling at sunset along the coasts, small boats on the water, tourists sitting outside charming bed and breakfasts...

Then she hit a button and the pictures changed: dead fish on the shore, empty shops, dozens of sick people packing the clinic.

The villagers dropped their guns slowly.

"See? We didn't cause this, did we?"

The mayor shook his head.

"Your people are suffering. Your town is losing its livelihood. This is real," she said, gesturing to the pictures. "You have to let us try to help you."

It was then the mayor truly got a good look at Jess. "You're hurt," he said.

She put a hand up to her head, feeling the drying blood. "Oh...yeah."

"Did...our people...do that?"

Jess smiled sadly. "They didn't know what they were doing."

The mayor sighed. The men and women behind him hung their heads, some even cried. "I am very sorry," said the mayor.

"It wasn't your fault," she said kindly, "Or theirs either, not really."

Matt and the others had closed in slowly, ready to provide back up. "We are just here to help," he said.

The mayor looked at the other villagers and slowly they moved off, getting into their vehicles. He lingered. "What will you do now?"

Matt sighed. "We're working on a plan."

"We're still gathering information," said Abby. "We will figure this all out."

The mayor nodded. "We shall give you room to...work on it." He smiled at Jess. "Thank you."

She smiled back.

"Keep me advised?" asked the mayor.

Matt nodded.

The mayor sighed deeply. "I cannot control everyone. The fear is...palpable. It is running wild."

"I know," said Matt.

"I cannot guarantee your safety."

"We can take care of ourselves," Becker assured him.

The mayor nodded sadly and moved to a vehicle. He opened the door and stopped, smiling again at Jess.

She gave a little wave.

He nodded to her, then got in. One by one the vehicles all drove off.

Becker sighed, then laughed. He pulled Jess carefully toward him and kissed the top of her head. "You are brilliant."

"She is," said Matt.

Jess chuckled, hugging her laptop between her and Becker. "I was terrified."

"Me too," he said. "Don't do that again."

She laughed. "I won't."

"Let's all get inside and...regroup," said Matt.

The others nodded, moving off and into the cottage.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1369 Words, this chapter.

Chapter Eight, Zombie

The team was in the kitchen, seated around the table. Emily made tea, and was pouring some in a cup for Matt. He had hold of her waist, massaging her back slowly. Connor and Abby sat side by side, making sandwiches. Becker had the EMD trunks beside him, checking that they were all recharged. Jess ate chocolate.

"The key is the fish," said Matt.

Abby nodded. "We need to study them. Find out exactly what is in the water."

"We tried, remember?" asked Becker. "We were rudely interrupted."

"I am not going back to that wreck of a fishing shack," said Jess.

The others laughed.

"No," said Matt. "I think we take Abby's suggestion."

"Lovely. We're going fishing," said Becker.

Jess groaned.

"We'll start here. There's a dock down the shore a little ways," said Abby.

"Can we get a boat?" asked Connor. "I don't trust these people. They'd probably give us one with a hole."

"I can get a boat," said Becker. He smiled, stroking the EMD.

Jess shook her head. "We don't want to rile the villagers up more, Becker."

"We talk to the mayor," said Matt. He smiled at Jess. "Or have our lovely field coordinator do it."

She blushed.

"She's not going into town without me," said Becker. He realized they were all smirking. "Um, no one is."

Matt smirked. "No, I agree."

"I'll call him," said Jess. "No trips to town needed."

"I don't know about that," Connor said. "We should get some biological samples of the affected villagers."

"I do not foresee them offering to volunteer the samples," said Emily.

Becker scoffed. "No." He smirked again. "I can get them."

"Becker, stop!" Jess cried, smacking him lightly.

He laughed.

"Actually," began Matt. "He may have to do just that."

Becker smiled. "I love it when we're on the same page."

Matt laughed.

"Won't the local clinic be testing the villagers?" asked Connor.

"They don't have the facilities for testing," said Jess. "Lester said he'd send a mobile medical lab from the ARC, if we have enough evidence to support the need."

"Then let's get some evidence," said Matt.

"So...our plan is to commandeer a boat, fish, and people," said Connor. "Nice."

"I like it."

"You would, Becker," Jess said, taking a large chocolate bite. "I hate this plan."

"Our options are quite limited," said Emily, now seated beside Matt.

"Yeah," he said, staring at his tea cup. He stretched. "It's late, and we've all had a...complicated day. Let's get some rest."

"I'll take watch."

"Watch?" asked Jess in alarm.

Matt smiled. "Becker, don't go overboard. You said yourself that this place is walled in."

"They still have access by road and boat."

Jess shuddered. "They...might come back?"

"The crazies might look us up too."

Jess' eyes widened.

"Becker, stop it," said Abby.

"I'm not trying to scare anyone," he said, looking at Jess, "but we have to be prepared. We weren't at the docks. Look what happened."

"I agree with the Captain," said Emily.

Matt sighed. "Fine. We'll take shifts, but I want us all rested."

"I will relieve the Captain in...three hours?"

"Fine with me, Emily," Becker said.

"I'll take over from you then," Matt said.

"By that time it should be morning," said Connor. He smiled. "We don't have to take a shift, Abs."

She laughed. "We'll do ours tomorrow."

"Everyone lends a hand," said Connor. "I guess." He looked less happy.

"Except for Jess."

Jess had gotten her laptop out. "I can do a watch, Becker." She smirked.

"What?"

"Well, if you'd bothered to include me in your little stakeout planning, I could have reassured you all,"

she said, turning the computer towards them. The cottage appeared, then the camera moved showing the yard, several meters of nearby coast, and even the surrounding cliffs, all in real time. "I have us covered."

Connor burst out laughing. Matt shook his head, chuckling.

Only Becker was still.

Jess smiled smugly. "Should I mention that I have a motion-triggered sensor installed all around our, what do you call it, Becker? Oh, yes...the perimeter." She smiled again.

Becker blushed.

"We'll get woken rudely from our sleep if anything gets close."

Becker shook his head, looking rather embarrassed.

"How's that, Captain?"

"I guess it will do."

Matt stood up. "As he said earlier, you're brilliant." Jess beamed. "Come on, let's all, and I mean all of us, get to bed."

Matt and Emily left first, then Connor and Abby a short time after. Only Jess and Becker remained.

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what, Becker?"

"Humiliated me."

She giggled. "Humiliate? Nah, and it wasn't just you. I showed all of you up."

He laughed. "True. Connor should have thought of it. He's slipping."

"He's got zombies on the brain." She sighed. "Halloween's over," she said sadly.

He chuckled. "I forgot all about it, what with our real-life horror story unfolding."

"True. I'll take fake vampires and little demons everyday over the real thing. Do you think...this is the real thing?"

"Jess, there's no such thing as zombies."

She giggled. "Right, of course not."

"Those people are sick. We'll figure it out."

She smiled adoringly at him. "Thank you."

He nodded.

She stood up. "OK, I'm off to bed. Coming?"

"In a minute. I have one more gun to charge."

She nodded.

"Besides, I should let you get settled first. I don't want you disturbing me when you fall out of the top bunk."

"I won't!"

He smirked. "Right."

She stamped her foot slightly, then had a thought. She bit her lip. "You're right, actually, I should get prepped and into bed before you. I don't want you to see me in my...nighty."

His eyebrow shot up. He looked up at her and she smiled. Then she said cheerfully, "Night!"

He watched her smirk, turn and toddle off to bed. He sighed.

Several hours later, Becker had finally manged to doze off. It was hard to relax, with worries of security mixing with sexy images of Jess' nightgown in his mind. He had no idea what she was wearing; she was settled into the top bunk when he went to bed.

So he was annoyed when he was jarred awake.

By a thunk, then a slight yell.

"You fell out, didn't you?" he asked.

There was a slight pause. "No."

He chuckled and sat up. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No."

"Let me check you out anyway."

"Excuse me? 'Check' me out?"

He got up, moved to the light switch and flicked it on. She saw his smirk, then a look of disappointment when he saw her. She laid on the ground, in her night wear: an orange and purple tee shirt top and matching capri bottoms.

"You're cruel."

She giggled and got up.

"Are you sure you're fine, Jess?"

"Yes, I'm just...embarrassed."

"I knew you'd fall."

"Thank you, Becker."

He laughed. "Let's trade bunks."

"No. I won't fall again," she said, moving to the small ladder.

He stood in her way. "Sorry, Jess, but I need my sleep. You're demoted to the bottom." He didn't even wait for an answer as he began to climb.

She stomped her foot. "You're just bitter because I played that trick on you with my pajamas."

"Like I said, you're cruel." He spread out on the top bunk.

Jess sighed and switched off the lights, then settled into the bottom. It smelled like him. 'Great,' she thought, 'how am I supposed to drift off with his delicious scent all around me? It's all warm and...safe...' She didn't finish her thought. She fell asleep, dreaming that she was in his arms.

Becker was having similar thoughts, but they unsettled him. Her light, flower and chocolate aroma enveloped him. He couldn't even breathe into the pillow without thinking of her and...fantasizing.

"It's going to be a long night."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1224 Words, this chapter.

Chapter Nine, Zombie

Becker was lying in bed, wondering if he should move to the couch, just to get away from the intoxicating presence of Jess, when he heard another thunk.

"Jess?"

No answer.

Then another thunk, followed by a scratching.

"Becker?"

"I'm here. Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know. No, I'm fine, just...what...what was that?"

He didn't have time to answer as another thunk sounded.

"Ah!"

Becker jumped down.

The scratching sound repeated.

Jess looked terrified.

"Where's your laptop?"

"Oh. R-r-right," she said, scrambling off the bottom bunk. She moved around in the dark, finally finding the laptop. "I don't see anything," she said, looking into the screen.

Becker moved behind her, putting a hand on her arm. She was shaking. "It's OK."

"Should we wake the others?"

"I don't know..."

Thunk!

"Becker!"

He spun around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He moved to the window. "I don't see anything."

"I'm getting the others."

"Hold on, Jess. It might be a shutter, or a piece of tree..."

Thunk! Scratch!

"What is that?" she cried.

The door burst open and Abby appeared. "Are you hearing this?"

Thunk!

"What is it?" asked Jess.

Abby shook her head. "Connor's gone out to look."

Becker swore. "Not alone!" He grabbed an EMD off the dresser and ran out.

"Abby..."

"It's OK, Jess. Is there anything on the computer?"

"No!"

"Becker..." said a voice, as Matt with Emily behind him appeared. "Oh. You hear it too?"

Thunk!

"Yes!"

"Becker and Connor went out to look," said Abby.

Matt nodded and left. Emily walked into the room, holding a small EMD. "We are not defenseless," she said.

Jess nodded and took a deep breath. She heard another scratch and began to whimper. Abby moved her gently to the bunk beds. "Just breathe."

Jess nodded, trying to obey.

The front door whacked shut. Then all three men appeared, each one with an EMD.

"Nothing," said Connor.

"Something's making that sound!"

"Easy, Jess," said Becker, sitting beside her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"It's probably something that's come unhinged," said Matt.

"Oh, like me?" Jess asked.

Becker laughed.

"Nothing on the laptop?" asked Connor.

Abby shook her head.

"I guess we go...back to bed," Matt suggested.

Jess whined.

They all left for their rooms, as the thunks continued.

"Sorry, Jess," said Becker. "There's not much we can do in the pitch black."

"Why couldn't you find it?"

"It's pretty windy out there. I think it has to be something blowing around."

Thunk!

She sighed and nodded. She curled back into the bed. He got up.

"Becker? Can you...sleep down here? With me, I mean?"

He looked at her. She was so scared and small.

"OK." He flicked off the light then crawled in beside her.

She sighed with relief and curled into his side. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Let's try to get some rest."

She nodded too, closing her eyes. He had his arm around her. She breathed in his scent and relaxed.

He smiled. He was happy being beside her, but somewhere in his head he kicked himself. He shouldn't be getting this close. Then he took a deep breath of her sweet smell and told himself to shut the hell up.

She gave a long relaxed sigh and mumbled incoherently.

He softly chuckled. Then he sighed with content too. He was warm and cozy, even with the long brown hair in his face.

Thunk!

"Ah!"

"Sh...I'm here."

She rolled over and looked into his eyes. He stroked her face gently. She smiled.

Thunk!

"Damn it. I'm sorry, Jess. I...I can go back out and look."

"No! Don't. Just...stay here," she said, snuggling against him.

"OK."

She focused on the sound of his breathing and the rising of his chest. The sound came again followed by the scratching, but this time Jess hardly heard it. A short time later they both fell asleep.

In the morning they thoroughly scouted around the cottage.

"No tracks," said Abby. "Creature or vehicle."

"No trees down," said Connor.

"Nothing is out of place," said Emily.

"I don't get it," said Matt. He turned his comm on. "Jess, anything on the computer?"

"No, Matt, nothing," she said, sipping a cup of tea. She rubbed her shoulder. As much as she enjoyed sleeping beside the hunky Captain, she was sore. She did manage to get a few hours sleep. "Maybe we imagined it?"

"All of us?" asked Matt.

"It's not uncommon," said Connor, "Mass hallucinations do occur, especially under times of stress."

"And boy do we have stress," said Jess.

Matt laughed. "Yeah."

"Hey! I think I found it!" cried Becker.

"What is it? Is it a creature? Is it a villager? Oh God, is it in pieces? Cause it sounded like it was falling apart..."

"Jess..."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Becker. Continue."

"Thanks. No creature, no villager, not even a big toe."

She sighed, then gave an awkward laugh. "Good. What is it though?"

"A large, broken shutter."

"Seriously?"

"You sound disappointed Connor."

"Well, yeah, a bit. I was sure we'd find something weird."

"Nothing weird, Temple, just a job for a carpenter."

"Are you sure?" asked Jess. "What about the scratching sounds?"

"The bottom of the shutter is jagged," Becker answered. "Some of it is shredded in long pieces."

"They scratched against the building," said Abby.

"That's my guess."

Jess giggled in relief. "I was so scared!"

"That's what the mind does to you," said Matt. "We're all thinking of crazed mobs and weird fish."

"And zombies."

"I'm trying not to, Connor."

"Sorry, Jess."

"Our minds are messing with us," said Becker.

"I suggest we get back to the reason we are here," said Emily.

"Yeah," said Matt. "Abby, you and Connor get us some fish specimens."

"We need a boat."

"Right. Calling the mayor as we speak," said Jess. "I'll put on my sweetest, most tempting voice."

"Don't be too tempting."

She giggled. "Becker."

"Meanwhile Emily, Romeo and I will ask some of the villagers who aren't feeling so well to contribute some samples."

Becker jogged around the cottage to Matt's side. "Romeo?"

Matt chuckled. "Let's get going."

"Yay, we get to go looking for Nessie!"

Abby laughed. "Maybe a smaller version, Conn."

"A friendly, gentle version, I hope," said Jess.

"While we get to go dancing with lunatics," said Becker. "Awesome."

"I can't tell whether or not you're serious and it's a bit disturbing," Jess said.

Becker laughed. He looked toward the cottage where Jess was. He hated leaving her. "Where's your EMD, Jess?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "Right here, by my laptop."

"Good. You call if..."

"More disturbing, strange things happen? You bet I'll call," she said. "I'll be fine, Becker. Abby and Connor will be a short distance away."

"On the water," he said. He sighed. "Be careful, Jess."

She felt a little rush go through her. "You too."

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

.1212 Words, this chapter

Chapter Ten, Zombie

About an hour later, Jess watched as a lone truck with a boat hitched to it drove up the cottage road.

"Is he alone?" asked Abby.

"Seems to be," said Jess. "I don't think he'll double cross us. He wants to help his people."

"I hope so," said Abby, "but we have to be sure." She grabbed a small EMD and went out with Jess to greet him.

Connor joined them, holding a large EMD.

"I came alone," the mayor assured them.

"Thank you," Jess said, smiling. "How's the rest of the town doing?"

The mayor shrugged. "They're scared and angry. Many still want to blame you."

Abby shook her head.

"I know, it doesn't make sense. None of this does. They have no answers."

"We'll try to get them some," Jess said.

The older man smiled. "I'd appreciate it."

He drove the boat around to the dock and unhitched it. They watched him drive off, then Connor and Abby jumped inside. "Sure you don't want to come?"

Jess wrinkled her nose. "No thank you. Ugh. Fish are slimy and they smell." Abby laughed. "I'll be much happier holding down the fort."

"Keep your perimeter program scanning," said Connor. "Use your EMD if you have too. Action Man will literally kill us if you're mauled again."

Jess blushed. "He's...just doing his job."

Both Abby and Connor laughed. "Right," Abby said.

"Get out of here," said Jess. "Find us the problem fish."

"Roger," said Connor, giving her a little salute. They sailed away.

Jess' afternoon was tense. She kept sight of Abby and Connor, but the boat got tinier on her monitor, reinforcing how far from her they really were. If trouble happened, she was on her own.

Becker called in as much as possible, of course, but she also knew that she'd have to fend off any attacks if they came until he came riding to her rescue.

She really hoped they would all get back soon.

There was a bit of excitement on her end. The anomaly readings reappeared, this time they were very strong and close.

"It's just ahead of us!"

"I know, Connor, I can see it too," Jess informed him.

They maneuvered the boat closer.

"We have a sighting," Abby said. "Fish swimming right out the anomaly. They're pretty small, under a foot long."

"That's good. I'm not in the mood for monsters."

"They don't seem aggressive," said Connor. He put his arm down.

"Connor!"

"They aren't aggressive at all." He picked one up. "Weird. Abby, there are no scales."

"But they seem to have bony plates, like armor," she said, as she gently ran her fingers along the specimen. "Spines in the dorsal fin. Stickleback?"

"This big?"

"Maybe a future version?"

Connor gave a low whistle. "And what are sticklebacks known for?"

Abby nodded. "Schistocephalus solidus."

"I hate when you two speak your own science-y language," Jess said.

The pair chuckled. "Sorry," said Abby. "Some sticklebacks are infected with a tapeworm."

"Schistocephalus solidus."

"Thank you, Connor."

"You're welcome, Jess. It's no ordinary parasite though. It's a zombie."

"You aren't funny."

"I'm not trying to be Jess. It's a zombie parasite."

"He's not making it up, Jess," Abby said. "Some parasites don't just feed off their host, they actually change its behavior."

"Manipulating it for its own purpose," said Connor. "In Sticklebacks the Schistocephalus solidus make the fish fat and sluggish, causing it to swim closer to the surface. It can also affect the color of the fish, making it an easy target for birds."

Abby picked up the conversation. "Then the birds eat the fish, spreading the parasite and its larvae to the bird, who transmit the larvae in their droppings."

"Gross! Ew!"

"I think we may just have discovered the cause of the illness in this village, Abs."

"But Conn, Schistocephalus solidus doesn't affect humans."

"Maybe the parasite evolved too."

"Or its a different parasite," said Abby, "but one that works in a similar fashion."

"In humans?" asked Jess, grossed beyond words. "Tell me that can't happen. We can't get...zombie parasites from animals."

"We can," said Abby.

"Hmm. Taxoplasmosis Gondii."

"Another one?"

"Yep. It's really fascinating," continued Connor. "It starts in a rat. It affects the poor rodent's brain so it's not alarmed by the smell of cat urine. It actually becomes sexually stimulated, which affects its behavior. It doesn't run, so the cat eats it. Inside the cat, the Taxoplasmosis Gondii competes it's reproductive cycle. Then, the cat poops the new generation out."

"Yuck."

"Then, it can pass to humans by contact from the litter box," said Abby.

Jess shuddered. "Remind me never to get a cat."

"Just don't change the litter box while pregnant."

"Huh?"

"Taxoplasmosis can cause problems with pregnancy," said Connor.

"Oh. Good excuse to make your partner clean up after kitty."

Abby chuckled. "Exactly, Jess."

"I'm bummed. I was thinking of getting a kitten. Now I'm turned off."

"Don't be," said Connor. "It's silly."

"Maybe," Jess said, doubtfully.

"You're far more likely to get Taxoplasmosis from undercooked meat. Other animals get the same parasite, you know."

"Connor!"

"It can also be transmitted through soil while gardening. Animal poop is everywhere. "

"Connor Temple shut up!"

Abby was laughing. "Give her a break, Connor. She's not as into the joys of creature life as we are."

"Yuck, yuck, yuck."

"What I think Connor was trying to get at, initially, is that there is a precedent. If these fish have some kind of parasite..."

"Zombie parasite," said Connor.

"Right. It could transmit to humans by consuming the fish," said Abby. "It could even transmit to other fish."

"Then to humans. That would explain why so many people are sick."

"And the other animals around here too," said Abby. "They could have been affected by contaminated soil or water."

"Lots of 'could be's' Abby," said Connor.

"Yeah. We need to get inside these fish," she said. They began to gather several, taking them in to study.

"How about the anomaly?" Jess asked.

"Oh. Yeah," said Connor. "I...uh, kind of forgot to bring a closing device in the boat. I had my mind on fishing."

Jess chuckled. "I'll bring it to the dock. You meet me..."

"Jess? Do you copy?"

"I'm here, Abby." She sighed. "But the anomaly isn't."

Connor and Abby looked behind them. It was gone.

"What is the deal?"

Connor shook his head. "Don't know. At least we're getting closer to the fish mystery. Let's get these babies somewhere to study."

"Wait," said Jess. "Fish is cooked."

"The parasite could be transmitted by preparation."

"And an outbreak can happen with just one patient," said Connor. "There are lots of possibilities."

"We just need to prove them," Abby said. "Jess we need some sort of lab where we can dissect and study these things."

"Right. I'm on it," she said. "Give me a bit."

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

1840 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eleven, Zombie

"Jess? Do you read?"

Even though she was busy, Jess was delighted by the sound of Becker's voice. "Hi!" She cursed herself for sounding so...eager. "I mean, how's it going?"

Becker chuckled. "Better than we thought."

"What is all that racket?"

"Just our volunteers," said Becker. "The sick ones. They're a bit...distressed. Though, it's hard to tell through the incoherent yelling."

Jess shook her head. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Nah, piece of cake."

"Don't get cocky."

"Never."

"They sound a bit more than 'distressed."

He laughed. "I don't think they like the poking and prodding. I did have to EMD-butt a couple."

"Shame on you. You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"No comment. Anyway it's for a good cause," said Becker.

"What are you going to do with all those people?"

"That's a problem. The local jail is getting pretty full."

"They're in jail?"

"We can't have them hurt someone or themselves. The mayor's looking into other possible holding cells. He may have to resort to cellars and offices."

Jess shook her head. "This place isn't exactly zombie-ready, huh?"

"No zombies, Jess. Just sick people. The clinic is swamped. We need a place to study these samples. Matt says all we really need are microscopes and basic study equipment. Until we can get the ARC labs here."

"With that in mind," Jess said. "I've found a place for you guys to work."

"Aren't you efficient?"

She giggled. "It's a large lab ran by a marine research group, specializing in the local fish. It should have the basic equipment." She paused. " I think it will work...fine."

"You don't sound too confident."

"Well, they were a bit rude."

"Oh, no they weren't."

She giggled. "I'm afraid so. I did convince them to let us work there, given the desperate mess we're in. I just hope they don't cause too big a problem."

"They're the ones with the problem. Rude to Miss Parker? I don't think so."

Jess giggled again. "Becker, you said yourself that the local clinic is swamped. It does not need new patients."

"I'll keep that in mind."

A short while later Becker called back. "The lab is ready and in full cooperation. I even have a letter of apology for you."

Jess chuckled. "Should I be worried?"

"No one was injured, physically."

Jess shook her head. "They're just scared out of their wits."

"That's not allowed?"

Jess chuckled. "I suppose drastic measures are called for."

"Didn't you hear me say there were no injuries? That would have been drastic."

"It would have," she said. "OK, I'll send Abby and Connor."

"You don't want to come, Jess?"

"Why do you people keep asking? Do I look like the kind of girl who likes fishy smells, fish guts, and gross host-affecting zombie parasites? No thank you. I'll stay here."

"Parasites?"

"Connor will explain. In fact, he'll pout if he doesn't get the chance."

Becker laughed. "Yeah, you're right." He sighed. "I don't like the idea of you alone, Jess."

She smiled. "I know. I'll be fine."

"O...Ok, stay alert."

"Don't worry, Becker, it's quiet and dull here."

"Good. Just be prepared."

"I will."

"Stay in contact."

"I promise, Becker. I have my EMD, and the cottage is locked tight."

He chuckled. "Right. I'm sounding like a worried old mother hen, huh?"

"I like it."

"Do you?"

"I mean, I like the fact...that you...think about me." She bit her lip. "I think about you too."

There was a pause. "I'm glad, Jess."

She blushed all over and smiled. "I'll...see you soon. Take care."

"You too."

Becker stood outside the doorway of the lab. He surveyed the surroundings. The lab was a fair distance from the village, out in the middle of nowhere, just one long narrow road leading to it. He wasn't too worried about an assault coming from that direction.

It was the water that disturbed him. The lab was situated on a small island, accessible all the way around by large water ways, able to hold several boats. Fortunately, there were just two docks on the lab, situated halfway from each other. They weren't tiny, but big enough to hold a few people and any large size fish.

"Impossible to defend against a water assault," he muttered. He was in a bad mood. Evening was coming. The lab needed him there, for defense. That meant Jess was alone, with night coming. He didn't like that at all.

He tried texting, then calling her. "Damn it." There was no answer. "Why isn't she picking up?"

"Problems?" asked one of the lab's staff.

Everyone else had left, leaving just three of them with the ARC team.

"Not really, Ginger," said Becker to the burly old seaman. He served as the lab's link to the area. His hair, the reason for the nickname, retained some red, but was mostly grayish-white.

"Are you sure?"

Becker sighed. "One of our team isn't here. With the villagers so unpredictable, I don't like the fact that she's alone."

"Oh," said Ginger. "Well, if she's a member of you lot I'm sure she can take care of herself."

Becker managed a troubled smile. "Right."

Ginger gave out a loud, jovial laugh. "You aren't so convincing, Captain."

Becker chuckled. "It's my job to worry."

"I understand," said Ginger. "I'm not so happy about leaving my nephew alone either. He's a tough one, for sure, but..." He sighed. "It's different when you care about people."

Becker was quiet. He did care for Jess, more each day. He tried texting her again. "How young is your nephew?" Becker asked.

"Oh, he's a grown man. Probably around your age."

"How is he with a gun?"

"He's related to me, so he's a master marksman," Ginger said with a smirk.

Becker laughed. "Good in a fight?"

"Again, he's related to me."

"Why not ask your nephew to come and give us a hand? Of course, you might not want him in the eye of the hurricane, so to speak."

Ginger already whipped out a cell phone. "He'll hate me if I don't invite him. You know, I can have him swing by and check on your associate, if you like."

Becker smiled widely. "I like how your mind works." Then he gave Ginger a playful, dubious look. "Is he trustworthy?"

Ginger gasped. "He's related to me!"

Becker chuckled and texted Ginger the cottage location. "He better be or he'll be, well, dead."

"I believe you, Captain. I truly do," Ginger said.

Becker relaxed a tiny bit, knowing that Jimmy, Ginger's nephew, was checking on Jess. There was still no answer, and it was driving him crazy.

On cue, the lab got rowdy. Just the distraction he needed.

"Your methods are highly unorthodox," said one of the lab researchers, Dr. Haulsey.

"That's why they work in our field," Connor answered.

The doctor shook her head and sneered. She was a young petite woman with long brown hair like Jess. Her manner and personality however were very different from the friendly, happy ARC field coordinator. This brunette had an air of arrogance and condescension.

Becker didn't like her.

Beside her, worked Dr. Ainz. He was tall and gangly, with a few quirks, like nervously hiccuping every few minutes and a nervous twitch that caused his whole body to spasm.

"It does seem strange that you based your whole hypothesis on the fact that the fish resembles a Stickleback," he said.

"Exactly," said Haulsey. "Guessing."

"Some of my best work came from guesses," Connor said. He went back to his microscope, looking at samples of fish tissue. Suddenly he shrieked. "We have a parasite! Well, larvae."

Abby gasped. She leaned over him, joined by Matt and the lab scientists. Connor let Abby look. "Eggs, inside the muscle!" she cried with excitement.

"That's wonderful," said Becker dryly.

"It is!" cried Connor. "It's got to be the cause."

The female researcher scoffed, "That's not very scientific," said Dr. Haulsey. "We don't know for certain it's what's causing the strange behavior."

"No, we don't know for certain," Connor said. He smirked. "But I bet ya."

"Betting has no place in science," snapped Haulsey.

Becker shook his head.

"Sure it does," said Connor. "There's no rule that science can't be fun."

"There should be," muttered Haulsey.

"He likes his hunches," Abby said.

"They usually prove right."

"Usually?" Becker asked, exchanging an amused grin with Matt.

"It's enough to get the medical lab down here," the team leader said. "Good job. Once medical is here, we can prove that there are parasites inside the the biological samples we got from the villagers."

"By looking for antigens the body would release in an attempt to fight off the parasite," Ainz said. "Yes, that's plausible.

"Perhaps," said Dr. Haulsey. "But then we'd be assuming that it causes the behavior. I never assume."

Becker rolled his eyes.

"I understand your concern," said Ainz, "However if the biological trace does not belong in the specimen from the villager or animal, that would be a pretty good indication of transmission."

"But only of that," said Haulsey.

"Hey!" yelled Becker. "You eggheads can argue later!"

Matt, Connor and Abby all laughed.

"It's probably a tapeworm," muttered Connor.

"Again, you're guessing!" cried Haulsey.

Becker took in a deep, loud breath, and stared menacingly at her.

Ainz began to shake at the mild threat, but Haulsey stared back. She adjusted her glasses. "Soldiers, I've never understood them," she muttered.

"I don't understand scientists either, so we're even," Becker muttered back.

"The captain has a point," said Ginger. "I don't care why this is happening. Just fix it."

Becker chuckled. "Ginger, you're my favorite villager."

The man laughed. "I appreciate that."

"Any word from your nephew?"

"Not yet. He's on his way to the cottage," he said. Seeing the look of worry on Becker's face, he said gently, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Jess did say she was having communication problems," Matt said.

"Oh, these bluffs around here are notorious for that," Ginger said. "I'm sure that's all it is, a communication Snafu."

"I hope so," Becker said.

The lab became quiet. Becker kept watch outside the main door, looking onto one of the docks. He wouldn't relax until he heard from Jess.

"Jimmy called in," said Ginger, "He was nearly at the cottage Then I lost the connection. Now there's static."

"So it is a reception problem," said Abby, looking over at Becker.

Ginger nodded.

Becker took a small sigh of relief. He wanted to hear Jess' voice though.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1373 Words, this chapter

Chapter Twelve, Zombie

Again, the lab became quiet. For a while.

"I think we should subject some of the blood samples from the villagers to anthelmintic," suggested Connor.

"Huh?"

"It's a drug that kills parasites, Becker," said Abby.

"We haven't proven parasites, yet!" cried Dr. Haulsey.

"We have too!" cried Connor.

"Only in the fish!" cried Haulsey.

"Connor, do you have this drug?" Becker asked, ignoring her.

The ARC researcher blushed. "I uh...can manufacture some."

"How?" asked Becker.

Abby chuckled. "Why do you think he wanted to check out both the local agriculture and hardware stores?"

"It's a matter of mixing the proper chemicals," Connor said.

Matt laughed.

"Good Lord! I'm inside a bloody mad scientist lair!" cred Haulsey.

"You are, actually," said Connor.

"Go ahead, Conn," said Matt. "You've manufactured far worse."

Connor smiled.

"Stop! I don't want to know!' yelled Dr. Ainz, his hands over his ears.

"And when Jess gets the medical lab here," said Matt. "We can make it all nice and...proper, for you Doctor."

"When we find her," Becker muttered. He looked out over the darkening sky. Jess was out there, maybe alone.

"Becker, come in," said Emily's voice in his ear. "There is a boat approaching the dock."

The captain swore. "Ginger, take over," he said, abandoning his post. He ran through the lab, past the holding tanks for fish, around the offices, and through to the back to where Emily was guarding the other dock.

"It is not coming at great speed," she said.

"Can you see how many people are inside?"

"I cannot. Yet."

"Right," said Becker. "Just be ready."

"I am," she said.

Both she and Becker aimed their EMDs.

"Do you need help?"

"We do not know yet, Matt," Emily said into her comm.

"We'll scream if we do," said Becker.

The boat slowed.

"I see two people, the driver of the boat and a woman."

"A small woman," said Becker. Then he smiled as the woman waved frantically. "Jess!"

She continued to wave like crazy. "Hi!"

"False alarm, Matt."

"I heard. Tell our field coordinator to warn us next time."

"I will, Matt, believe me," Becker said, chuckling. He moved down the dock, greeting the boat. "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes!"

She blushed. "Am I?"

He blushed also. He was giddy that she was safe and standing before him. He didn't even care how unprofessional that was. "I've been trying to reach you!"

"Me too!" she cried. "Stupid cliffs." She turned to the driver. "Sorry. No offense, they're lovely, but they do interfere with communications."

Becker laughed at the sound of her babble.

"Sorry. Let me introduce my driver..."

"Jimmy!" cried Ginger, coming out and interrupting.

"Hey, Uncle."

"Thanks for checking on her," said Becker. He chuckled. "You didn't have to bring her out though."

Jimmy laughed. "Oh yes I did. I didn't want to feel a high heel sticking out my neck."

"Jess, you did not!" cried Becker, with an amused expression.

"I was desperate...I mean...I know what trouble you and the others can get into, Captain," she said. "Anyway, I'm here to help."

"You're kidding."

"I am not!" she cried. "That's hurts a bit, Becker!"

"You're going to help cut up fish?" he asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yuck, no!"

He laughed. "Didn't think so."

"I can still help. For instance...I brought food, blankets, sleeping bags, a change of clothes for everyone, and...for you," she said, gesturing to a large chest, "I have these."

She opened the lid to reveal a lot of EMDs.

Becker beamed like a child getting toys. "Now you're talking."

Jess giggled "We are not repeating that mess at the fish shack," she said.

"No. Like usual, Jess," he said, offering her his hand, "You're brilliant."

Jess blushed as she climbed out of the boat. "Thank you."

"We have some work for you, Jess," said Matt, coming out onto the crowding back dock. "We found evidence of a parasite."

"Yuck! But good! Maybe we're on the way to solving this mess."

Everyone nodded. "Can you get communications up?" Matt asked. "We need the medical lab."

"Oh, I'll get them up and running, don't worry," Jess said. "Hopefully, without the towering cliffs behind us, like at the cottage, I can get a better signal."

"We have the boat too," said Jimmy. "I'll take you where you need."

"Sounds good," said Matt.

"I'll get set up," said Jess. She looked back at them, staring at her and smiling. "Uh...there's lots of stuff in the boat to unload, guys."

Becker laughed and did something surprising. He kissed her cheek.

She blushed but didn't mind, not at all.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, climbing into the boat to start unloading.

Emily led Jess into the main laboratory. The others greeted her.

"This is a surprise," said Abby.

"Not really," Becker said, lugging an armload of stuff. "There was no way she was staying in the cottage alone overnight."

"No way at all," Jess said. "It's too big and dark and spooky." She shuddered. "Anyway, you're all woefully in-equipped."

"For overnight? Jess, we aren't you," Becker said.

Dr. Haulsey was looking over the young woman. Her snooty expression got worse as her eyes moved from Jess' high heels to her short sparkly skirt and onto her equally sparkly, pink jacket. "Thankfully we are not."

Becker growled, dropped his armload and took a step toward her. She jumped back in terror. "Watch it," he snarled.

Connor stifled a laugh.

Jess blushed deeper, but intervened, taking Becker's hand. "Come on, I want to show you some of the stuff I have."

Becker complied, picking up the dropped bags and following her like a gentle puppy.

"I brought dinner for everyone," she said as they walked. "No seafood though, for obvious reasons."

Ginger laughed.

"Oh, hello," she said, smiling.

"Jess Parker, meet Ginger," said Becker, with a happy, affectionate tone. Then with far less affection he nodded to the other new people and said, "and Doctors Ainz and Haulsey."

Jess nodded politely at them all. "Nice to meet you. I brought plenty of food and blankets and sleeping bags. Please, help yourselves."

"Thank you, Miss," said Ginger, nodding to her. He smirked at Becker. "Now I see why you were so worried. She's worth it."

Becker blushed.

"Were you?" she asked sweetly.

"A bit," he said.

She frowned, ever so slightly.

It was enough. Becker quickly took her hand. "Of course I was"

"I'm sorry," she said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, though."

He nodded. For a moment they stood like they were alone, smiling at each other. Then someone coughed and they woke up, looking around with embarrassment.

"So, how's it going?" Jess asked no one in particular.

At the same time, Dr. Haulsey and Connor made competing statements:

"We're making huge progress!"

"We've nothing new to report."

"How can you say that? We've found evidence of the parasitic infection!"

"We found evidence of a parasite," said Haulsey. "Anything else is a huge leap of assumption. Where did you get your degree, anyway?"

Becker took a step forward. "You're trying my patience, lady."

She snickered and turned back to the fish. "Whatever."

"Come on, Becker, help me set up," Jess said.

"Yes, Captain, find a job suited to your talents."

Jess gasped and glared at the female scientist. "You have no idea of his talents!"

Everyone snickered.

"I-I-I mean," Jess said, stammering. "He's a wonderful soldier and leader, extremely brave and selfless..." she said, trailing off. She hung her head.

Becker smiled, and stepped up beside her, putting his arm, well, an arm holding a bag, around her. "Don't let her bug you," he said. "Let's set you up in one of the offices..."

Jess went with him, looking back at Haulsey with a hateful glare. "She's not getting a sandwich."

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

1123 Words, this chapter

Chapter Thirteen, Zombie

Pretty soon Jess had the place nice and warm, with some safe portable heaters she anticipated they might need. The office was packed. It was practically a party as they all laughed, talked and ate. Only three of them were elsewhere. Matt and Emily kept watch at the docks and Doctor Haulsey sat alone in one corner of the larger open-air room. She did eat though. Jess couldn't let even her starve.

Inside the office, Jess sat a desk. Abby was on side of her, sitting on the floor. On the other side of the desk, on a cheap loveseat, sat Connor and Becker. The captain had the side by Jess. Doctor Ainz and Ginger fought for the best spot in front of one of the heaters.

"You're a blessing Miss," said Ginger. "We usually have to keep this place cold for the fish. Plus, we're never here over night."

Jess smiled. "I like comforts of home," she said, opening a chocolate bar.

"So, Becker, how long have you been dating this charming lady?" Ginger asked, nodding toward Jess.

Abby and Connor both spewed.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Jess and Becker were both pink and looked away.

Connor stifled a laugh.

Finally Jess turned back. "We're just friends."

"Really?" asked the seaman, looking doubtfully at Becker.

He nodded. "Friends."

"You are not," stated Doctor Ainz, like he was presenting some scientific fact.

"Dude, don't..." Connor cautioned.

"I'm a trained scientist. I go by what I observe and these two are definitely more than 'just friends," he said.

Connor abruptly pulled him up and thrust him out of the office. "We need you. Becker already hates the other researcher, so watch it!"

Abby followed them out, smirking at back at Jess and Becker.

There was an awkward silence in the office.

"I'm so sorry..." began Ginger.

"Don't be," Jess said sweetly. "No problem, right?" She looked at Becker.

He nodded. Then he stared at her. "We...uh," he said. Then he sighed and smiled at her. "We mean a lot... to each other."

She broke into a bright smile. "Yes, we do."

Ginger smiled too and nodded. "That's good, nothing wrong with friends."

Jess shook her head. "Nothing at all."

The seaman began to walk out, leaving Jess and Becker alone in the office. He stopped at the door and smirked. "I observe things to, you know...and I must agree..."

"Get out," Becker said.

Ginger laughed. "Fine." He looked at Jess. "He's an idiot, though. If I was younger..."

"You aren't!" Becker yelled.

"You're lucky for it too!" Ginger cried back. He winked at Jess and left.

"Silly..." Jess said.

"Yeah." He sighed, then stood up.

"Oh, don't leave..."

He looked at her and sat back down. "I have a few minutes."

"Good. Stay and...keep warm."

"For a bit," he said.

She smiled. "Chocolate?"

He laughed, and took a piece.

"This is cozy."

He smiled. "It is now, Jess."

It was nearly midnight. Becker was on guard at the first dock. Everyone was back to work. They'd gotten off track for nearly an hour, feeling warm, fed and happy once Jess had arrived, like a fairy godmother.

Becker smirked at the thought. She was certainly fairy like. He looked toward the office. He could just glimpse her. She was hard at work, monitoring the area, coordinating with the ARC forces that were on the way, and watching for more anomalies.

He sighed. Jess. He wished they were out of this strange place. But then...he didn't know where they went from here. He liked her, a lot. But he'd made a pact with himself long ago that he wouldn't leave anyone behind, grieving after him.

Of course, that was before he met Jess Parker.

Now that pact seemed like a stupid mistake. All he wanted was to see her everyday, for as long as they had.

He sighed again.

Then he was shaken from his thoughts, in the most terrible way.

Jess screamed his name.

"Becker! Boats!" she cried, running toward him. "Lots of them."

She looked terrified. He instinctively put his hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. Go back to the office. Stay down."

She nodded. "Be careful."

He nodded back, and watched her go, then he jogged out onto the front dock. Jimmy was in a boat, sailing cautiously back toward the lab.

"You OK?" Becker called to him.

The young seaman nodded, pulling the small fishing boat alongside.

Becker helped him out. "Go to the office. Jess will give you a gun. Ginger too."

"I have my shotgun..."

"No. We can't hurt them. Our guns will knock them out."

Jimmy nodded and went to find Jess.

Several boats were coming down the water way, two and three at a time, in a chaotic attempt at formation.

"Emily?" he asked into his comm.

"Several boats approach this side as well," she said calmly. "At least seven so far."

"Becker, you and the sailors OK?" asked Matt.

"Yeah."

"Me, Connor and Abby will back up Emily then," said the team leader. "Jess, get the docs into the office."

"They're here."

"Good."

"At least half a dozen," Ginger said, meaning the boats.

"On this side," Becker said.

"They're packed too tightly on them," said Jimmy. He was right. There were ten or so people to a boat. They were making loud boisterous hoots and firing guns into the air.

"They don't sound like zombies," said Jimmy.

"They probably aren't the sick villagers," said Becker.

"They're sick alright...on alcohol," said Ginger. "Dunk fools."

"No offense, Ginger, but some of your people can be downright stupid."

"They aren't my people," snapped Ginger.

Jimmy laughed. "They don't look like natives."

"The new residents," Ginger spit. "They run the tourist traps and highfalutin' shops."

Becker laughed. "Don't care for progress?"

"Progress my a..."

"Heads up," Jimmy said. "They don't look like they care to slow down."

"Stupid fools."

"They're really going to attack us?" asked Jimmy.

"They are," said Becker.

"But...we're trying to help them," said a voice. Becker turned to see Dr. Haulsey.

"Get back to the office!" he snapped.

Haulsey didn't move. She kept looking at the charging boats. "Surely they'll listen to reason."

"Doc, they're past that," Ginger answered.

"They're scared," Becker said. With less force, he said again, "Get back to the office."

She didn't talk back, but nodded and obeyed.

The boats were closer, their torches shining in the night air.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

1760 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Fourteen, Zombie

"This is right out of Frankenstein," said Connor, over comms. "That is, if the villagers in the movie stormed the castle in boats. And if this was a castle, not a laboratory, plus their torches aren't on fire."

"Connor, not now!"

"Sorry, Becker. My mind's wandering."

"Don't let it," snapped Matt. "We need you here."

"Right."

Screams and taunts cried out from the boats.

"Go home!"

"They're making us sick!"

"What are you doing, held up in secret like this?"

"They're making something to make us worse!"

"You have nowhere to go! You're at our mercy!"

"Really?" asked Becker. So, they were right; his team was trapped in the lab. He wasn't about to let them see his concern. "What do you intend to do about it?"

The boaters hushed, unsure how to answer. Then one lone voice cried, "We'll keep you here, until we get better!"

"That's brilliant!" yelled Connor. "Unless of course, you all die first from the illness!"

The mob let loose.

"You want us dead!"

"Murderers!"

"Come out!"

Matt yelled back, "We're here to help!"

"We're on the right track!" joined Connor. "We'll have the answer soon!"

Them Emily cried, "They are moving!"

"Becker, they're attacking the back dock," yelled Jess, still monitoring from the computer.

"Keep them back!" yelled Matt.

"There are too many!" cried Abby.

Becker stood helplessly listening to the EMD fire behind him.

"Go, we're OK," said Ginger.

Becker shook his head. There were three of them out front. The back was being overrun while four of them were on guard. "I can't leave."

"I can," said Jess.

"No!" cried Becker, running inside the door and just catching sight of her running out the office, with an EMD.

She didn't make it to the back dock.

There was a loud boom, then a shaking of one small side of the lab. Unfortunately, Jess was running by that side. It knocked her off her feet.

Becker ran to her and picked her off the floor.

"I'm OK."

He ran his eyes over her, checking for wounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the doctors watching from the office. He pushed her toward them. "Stay. All of you."

"I can fire a gun, Becker!"

"No!" he yelled.

Jess looked back, stunned.

"I need you safe," he said gently.

The same side shook again, not as bad though.

"They are attacking the structure!" yelled Emily.

Becker had no choice but to leave Jess. He ran out to the back dock. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Two boats were against the building. The crew whacked at the lab's exterior.

"That's not going to work," Connor said flatly. "They can't bring down the lab from there. Sure, it's bumping us around a bit, but the building will stand. It's insane to think bashing there would shatter the whole thing."

"Insane," muttered Becker. He looked at Matt. "Those guys don't look so good."

"No," said Matt, noting the crazed look on the attackers' faces. "They look feverish."

"They are affected?" asked Emily.

"I think these out here are," said Becker. "The ones out front look better, drunk, but better."

Matt looked from the two boats, with the would-be saboteurs, to the rest of the boats. They had actually veered off. "They know it too," he said, gesturing to the other boats. "They realize something's up with these two boats."

"The crews are crazy," said Connor.

"At least they're keeping the other boats back," said Abby.

Matt nodded.

"Zombies, they're great deterrents," said Connor. "We probably should stop them from hacking at the building though. At the least, it's annoying."

"Great," said Becker. "We have demolition zombies."

Connor laughed.

"Becker!" screamed Jess, in his comm. "The other dock! Now!"

Matt nodded. "We've got this."

"We do?" asked Connor.

Becker ran to the other dock. A battle was raging. 'New villagers' were trying to swarm from the boats onto the dock, but so far, they were kept back.

Ginger and Jimmy and even the doctors, all fired EMDs. The docs were missing just about every one they aimed for. Ginger and Jimmy hit their marks each time. Then there was the last member of the group.

Becker took a double take when he saw the small, sparkly woman standing in front, zapping body after body, while she kept reassuring Ainz that he was not going to die.

Becker couldn't help it. "Jess you're...breathtaking!" he cried.

"Stop fawning over me...and help!"

He laughed, taking his place beside her. "You're such a marks-woman."

"I've had excellent one on one coaching," she said, continuing to aim and shoot.

"The student is surpassing the teacher," Becker said proudly.

"Hardly. You're...uh, spreading it a bit thick," she said. She was beginning to get tired.

"No, really, I'm jealous."

Then he took down more attackers than the rest of them had in twice as much time. Suddenly there were no more villagers to strike. He smirked at Jess. "Never mind."

"Cocky, aren't you?"

He laughed.

They took deep breaths. Becker shoved a few bodies, who were passed out and dangerously close to falling in the water, back onto the boats. Ginger and Jimmy did the same.

"Did any fall in?" asked Jess.

"No," said Jimmy. "Amazingly."

"Serve them right if they had," said Ginger. "Sober them up."

Becker looked out at the other boats, hanging back. They had lost their bravado apparently. No one was hooting now.

"This stops now!" Becker cried.

"Or you get the same!" Ginger cried.

"You...you killed them all!" someone yelled.

"Of course not!" Jess yelled back. "They're asleep and will be for hours. Now, why don't some of you...brave people..." Ginger scoffed, "climb aboard their boat and drive your neighbors home?"

There was whispering among the others.

"We can always shoot more of you," Becker said casually.

Jess smirked at him.

"No!" cried someone. Then there were more cries of "No!" and "Don't."

One boat sailed slowly closer. Someone jumped onto the boat with the unconscious (and failed) boarding party. The young man, eying Becker nervously, took over the motor and sailed the boat away.

Becker and the others kept the EMDs trained on the remaining boats.

"All the way, get gone!" cried Ginger.

The boats complied. The section of water on Becker's half of the lab was clear.

Jess collapsed into Becker. "That was horrible!"

"You were amazing!" cried Jimmy.

"I'm so in love with you, Jess," said Ginger.

Becker swatted him. "Watch it."

Jess giggled and hugged Becker tightly.

"You and the docs get inside," he said, "but..." She looked up at him. He broke into a wide grin. "Well done, Jess. Honestly, you can back me up anytime."

"No thank you. I'll stick to my computers." She turned to the doctors and motioned for them to leave with her. Eagerly they gave up their guns.

"They couldn't hit a tadpole," mumbled Ginger, "but at least they tried."

Becker laughed. "I need to check the other side," he told them, "but keep a good watch."

"Don't you worry," said Ginger. Jimmy nodded.

"Matt?"

Becker heard chuckling. "You guys sounded kind of busy," Matt said.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist."

"Sorry, man, had our own problems."

Becker reached the other dock, to see the two boats alongside the building lying full, with unconscious people. "That looks a little one-sided. Did they even fire back?"

Matt laughed, but it was Emily who answered. "They are fortunate that we aimed so they would not fall into the water and drown."

Matt and Connor laughed in agreement.

Becker looked out, and saw no boats on this side either. "They withdrew."

"Apparently the sight of us zapping all their neighbors made them uncomfortable," said Abby.

"How's the other side?" Matt asked.

"The same," Becker answered. "For now."

"The plus side," said Connor, "is that we have two more boats. A bit smashed up though."

"And what do we do with the former crew?"

"Captain," answered Emily, "I suggest that you procure a place to stow them."

They locked them in the other office, across from Jess. "I don't like them there," she mumbled. "I'll be able to see them when they wake up. And they'll see me."

"Don't worry," said Becker. "I'll knock them out again." He smiled gently at her. "I promise, Jess, they won't get near you."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

"I don't know why you're worried though," he said with a grin. "You can take them."

"I told you, don't get used to it, Becker!"

He smirked. "You were...sexy."

"Becker! I...oh, really?"

He nodded and laughed.

"I'd rather look sexy in my own ways, thank you." She looked at him. "You look so tired, Becker. Take a nap. While it's quiet."

"I can't. We can't let our guard down."

"Jimmy and Ginger are both patrolling the waters and Matt and Emily are at each dock. Becker, rest while you can. That's an order."

He smirked. "Really?"

"Yes," she said, standing up, walking to him, pulling him towards the love seat and pushing him down. Well, she tried. "Becker, stop!"

He laughed and gave in, allowing her to push him onto the makeshift bed. It was already draped with a sleeping bag and lined with pillows.

"That's better," she said. She covered him with a blanket, blushing at his scrutiny.

"Thanks Jess. You're...an angel."

She turned pinker, smiled, then lightly kissed him. "Sorry, I meant to kiss, uh, your cheek."

He chuckled. "Are you sure?"

She blushed and laughed. "Yes."

"Ah, too bad," he said with a yawn.

She smiled, rather bashfully and said goodnight. Then she walked over to her laptop and picked it up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I can't work in here. I'll keep you up."

"You'll keep me up if you're out of my eyesight. I'll worry."

She smiled and blushed. "Oh."

"Stay here, Jess, please. You're not bothering me."

She nodded and sat back down. She went about her work aware that he was watching. After a few minutes she had to glance his way. He was asleep.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

818 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Fifteen, Zombie

Becker slept for nearly two hours. That's how long everything was quiet. Suddenly the peace ended, with several loud, crazed screams.

Jess added to them.

Becker snapped awake, jumping to her side. "It's OK," he said, grabbing his EMD. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. The stunned 'zombies' in the other office were at the windows, snarling and hissing. "Our guests are awake, I see."

Jess nodded. She watched as they clawed the windows, leaving streaks of blood behind. "They'll hurt themselves."

"Can't let them do that," Becker said. He walked to the other office.

"Wait!" she cried.

Becker stopped.

"Matt, Connor, please come to the office," she said into her comm. She looked back at Becker. "You aren't going without back up."

Becker rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine," he said, and took a step out.

She ran in front of him, putting up her arms.

"Don't get macho with me, Mister!" she snapped. "Wait for back up."

Becker heard the chuckling over comms, as Matt and Connor appeared, wearing goofy grins.

"Shut up," he said.

Connor laughed.

"Actually, Jess was right," said Matt. "We can't afford you getting ill."

"No, we cannot," Jess said, staring Becker down like he was a naughty child.

"Sorry," he said, barely audible.

When he turned his back, Connor winked at Jess.

The three moved toward the other office. Carefully, Becker opened the door, zapping the first to spring at him as Connor and Matt shot the rest.

"That was easy," said Becker.

"Aren't you glad I made you wait?" Jess asked over comm.

"Don't be smug."

"Did you get any sleep?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. I managed a bit. You?"

"Closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep," the Irishman answered. "We've all had a turn."

"Not all of us," said Connor, nodding toward Jess.

Becker burst into a grin. "Miss Parker hasn't rested, has she? Now who's being macho?"

Jess answered into her comm. "I am not."

He walked into the office and gave her a disapproving look. It annoyed her. "I...I've been busy," she said weakly.

Becker wasn't convinced. He crossed his arms.

"I was trying to get us help!" she argued.

He shook his head and took her by the arm. "Now, now, we can't afford you getting ill," he said with his best condescending tone.

She glared at him.

"Honestly, Jess, you need to rest."

She sighed. She bit her lip. "I...I don't want to," she said. "I'm afraid to. There are...strange, ill people and stubborn, dumb people who...want to hurt us, Becker." She began to tear up.

He immediately wrapped her in his arms. "I know. I'm scared too. We'll get through it," he said gently.

"O-OK," she said with a little whimper. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her head. "Don't be," he said, pulling slightly away to look at her. He wiped her tears. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know. I-I guess I need sleep."

He laughed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

She chuckled weakly and let him pull her gently to his vacant bed. As she had done to him, he tucked her in. Then he pulled away.

"You suck at this," she said.

"Excuse me?"

She giggled. "You got one other thing when I tucked you in, remember?"

He blushed and turned pink. Luckily, Matt and Connor had left.

"Well?" she asked.

He chuckled, bent over, and kissed her. It was a little longer than the one she had given him and she didn't mind.

"Happy?"

She giggled. She was suddenly energized. Actually, she felt like singing. "Yes, thank you. I think you killed any chance I had of sleeping though."

He laughed. "Try."

She nodded and watched him take her chair. He looked over the lab, keeping watch through the windows.

'Still on duty,' she thought. She sighed and snuggled into the sleeping bag still warm with his scent.

A few minutes passed. Jess watched him. He kept a quiet vigil, turning finally to glance at her.

"I'm still awake," she said.

He nodded. "I know it's hard, but try not to worry and relax. I'll sit here with you, as long as I can."

She sighed. "Thank you, Becker. You're so sweet."

"You stayed with me."

"Someone had to...watch over you." She blushed

He slowly smiled.

"Like you ever need a bodyguard."

He chuckled. "You'd have the job. Now it's my turn...to watch over you."

"You always do."

He nodded. "Get some rest."

"What if the ARC calls?"

"I think I can answer the phone, Jessica."

She yawned. "It's not...a phone, stupid. I used...computer cam..." she said before she drifted off.

He shook his head, smiling at her.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

1422 Words, this chapter

Chapter Sixteen, Zombie

The night wore on.

When Jess awoke, at first she was confused. Then she remembered where she was. She sat up and to her alarm, the room was empty. No Becker.

"Hey there," said a familiar voice as Abby walked in.

"Where's..."

"Oh, Becker isn't far," Abby said with a smile. "He made me swear that I wouldn't leave you alone. Don't tell him I was six steps outside the door, huh?"

Jess giggled. "I won't. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah. It's looking very good this morning."

"Morning?" Jess asked. Through the lab's outer windows she could she that it was still dark.

"Just before dawn. That's why Becker is up and about. He wants to make sure no one tries anything as the sun comes up. Anyway, a lot has been happening. First, the ARC made contact. The medical lab and soldier reinforcements are on the way. Should be here within the hour, maybe less."

"That's great!"

"Abby, they're clear!" cried Connor, walking in. "Oh, hi, Jess."

She smiled.

"All of the blood samples are completely clear?" Abby asked.

"What? You killed the parasite?" Jess asked.

"No, well, yes. We tried the anthelmintic on the affected fish and yes, the parasite and larvae died."

"Anthe...what?"

"Drug that kills parasites," said Abby.

"Then we tried some on the blood samples from the villagers," Connor went on to say. He smiled. "They're clear."

"To be fair..." began Dr Haulsey, appearing in the door.

Connor groaned. "Here it comes."

"We do not know for certain that the blood samples contained traces of the parasite."

"They had unknown foreign bodies in them and now they don't!"

"Connor, that's wonderful!" Abby cried.

"I know!" They squealed and hugged.

"You found a cure!" Jess cried, jumping out of her 'bed,' upsetting the blanket, pillow, and sleeping bag.

"It's far too early..." Haulsey started.

"Dr. Killjoy..." whispered Connor.

"Just because the...concoction...you manufactured caused a reversal of the antigens in one small blood sample..."

"It was more than one," interrupted Connor.

Haulsey kept talking. "It does not mean that it is a true antidote."

"Just that it works," said Connor, shaking his head and smirking.

Abby and Jess giggled.

"Everything must be rigorously tested," Haulsey continued. "It is the proper way."

There was a pause.

Then Connor and Abby said in unison, "We don't have always have time for proper."

Haulsey shook her head. "How did you ever get your jobs?"

"Oh, that's a funny, long story," said Connor. "Does she have the clearance, Jess?"

Jess shook her head. "No, she does not."

"Amazing," Haulsey said with heavy condescension. "If you'll excuse me, I'll start the proper testing."

"Be our guest," said Connor.

Haulsey rolled her eyes and walked away.

Jess giggled more. "So? How did you do it?" she asked Connor and Abby. "Does it really work? Did you try it on those zombie guys next door?" Jess looked over at the other office and saw several comatose bodies.

"That would be unethical," Abby said.

"Yeah, we stretched ethics far enough by testing their blood. Becker was really efficient at getting samples for us."

"He didn't get hurt did he? Is he infected too?"

"Whoa, Jess. Calm," Abby said, rubbing Jess' shoulder. "He's fine."

"I want to see him," she said, pushing past them.

"Wow. She didn't even bother to change clothes or comb her hair," said Abby. "Very un-Jess-like of her."

"I guess Becker does that to her," Connor said with a laugh. "You do it to me."

Abby smiled and kissed him. "Likewise."

"Becker?" Jess walked slowly, looking all around the wide room. "Becker?"

Then he appeared, coming in from the back dock. Instantly she lit up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty wakes."

She blushed, and self-consciously stroked her hair. "Hardly. I...uh, haven't cleaned up...yet."

"You look perfect to me."

She blushed and smiled. "You...weren't there...when I woke up."

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure we're safe..."

She took his hand and held it. "Don't apologize. I was just...worried but you're here now."

"Yeah," he said, not pulling away. He just stared at her. Then his stomach rudely interrupted. "God, that's embarrassing.

Jess smiled. Then hers grumbled. She let go and grabbed her tummy. "Yes it is!" she cried, laughing. "I'll get breakfast ready."

"You brought breakfast too?"

"Becker!" she snapped. "I thought you knew me!"

He laughed. "Right. Sorry. Let me guess...coffee, some kind of pastry, maybe a bit of fruit and cereal and of course, something..."

She giggled. They both finished his sentence, "Chocolate."

"Naturally," Jess said. "Give me a few minutes and I'll bring you a hot cup of coffee."

"Sounds great, Jess."

She smiled. She left to get the meal ready.

A short time later, she heard him shout. "Forget the coffee, Jess! Stay in the office! Haulsey, Ainz go to her! Now!"

By the tone of his voice, she knew something bad had happened.

The two doctors ran in, alarm on their faces. "What is it?" she asked.

Haulsey shook her head. Ainz looked about ready to faint.

"We've got boats," said Matt in Jess' ear.

"Several on this side too," said Becker. "Jess?"

"I'm in the office, EMD in hand. The docs are here with me."

"Good."

"This boat is swerving badly," said Abby. "I think it's driver is infected."

"How can he drive?" asked Connor. "Brain function is impaired. How is he doing it? Come to think of it, how did those guys do it last night?"

"Don't care right now, Connor!" Becker yelled.

"The boats are descending!" cried Emily. She shrieked.

"Em?"

"I am satisfactory, Matt," she said. "They are throwing...kitchen utensils? I was grazed by a fork."

Matt laughed. "I guess they grab what they can."

"Great. While the zombies on our side have plain old conventional guns as weapons," said Becker, dodging the gunfire. "I really wish I had more than this pea shooter!"

"You should be glad you have that!" cried the EMD inventor.

"I can't get a shot off in the line of real burning bullets, Matt!" he cried back.

He and the others did their best, popping up in windows, around the door, taking the best shots they could. They managed to hit three villagers.

"Out of about twenty," muttered Becker.

Jess and the docs knelt on the floor. Even though the office was away from outer walls, they knew better than to risk being hit by stray bullets.

"Where's Jimmy?" cried Ginger. He strained to see out the windows, which were shattering from gunfire. One shard grazed his cheek.

Jess moved to the laptop. It took her a minute to find him. "He's OK, Ginger! He's hiding in a patch of tall weeds."

Ginger sighed with relief.

"Tell him to stay put, Jess," called Becker. "Hell only get himself killed if he tries to help."

"Roger," she called and she alerted Jimmy through his comm.

The team did their best to fend off an attack, but the inevitable finally happened. Again. But this time, to Jess' horror, they didn't just swarm the docks. The mobs, of afflicted and non-afflicted, broke into the building. Jess gripped her EMD, her heart beating.

"Where are the others?" whispered Ainz.

"Sh!" Jess whispered back, barely audible. She thrust an EMD into both their hands.

She herself was terrified, but mostly for her friends. She knew Becker wouldn't have let them in unless...

She felt tears drip down as she pictured him lying bloody and lifeless. She heard the growling of the 'zombies' along with shouts of those who could still think.

"Both groups?" asked Ainz.

Jess shook her head. She had no idea.

Then they heard fighting. It seemed to be fist fighting, then a few strange items flew past: another fork, a bath sponge, a tape dispenser. Fortunately, there were no gunshots.

But there were scuffle sounds and crashes.

"What if they destroy the antidote?" whispered Ainz.

Again Jess hushed him silently.

Then there was a crash as the office door flew open, revealing a small force of pale, red eyed, snarling men and women. They looked ready to kill.

Ainz whimpered and Haulsey prayed.

Jess thought, "Becker..."

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

1149 Words, this chapter

Chapter Seventeen, Zombie

"I'm going to see him again," Jess said aloud. Then she jumped up and fired. A man in a dirty, torn suit fell at her feet. Two more people, equally strange looking, snarled and hissed and pushed the man aside. They moved forward.

"Fire!" Jess cried.

The doctors tried, but missed.

Jess hit one, but more rushed in. A particularly nasty woman came at her and knocked her down. She held this snarling, hissing face a few inches from her own.

"Get off her!" cried Haulsey, hitting the woman with the hot coffee pot, spilling the brew over the attacker.

The woman howled in pain and flew off Jess. The commotion caused the others to temporarily stop.

Ainz helped Jess up and all three of them backed into the wall. There was nowhere else to go.

"We're dead!" cried Ainz.

"Where's the gun?" Jess asked, then she saw it.

In the hands in of someone very pale and not in his right mind. He was sniffing the barrel. He stood in the office doorway, perplexed by the thing he held. Suddenly he lunged forward, pushed by the mob as they surged inside once more.

Then just as suddenly, the surge stopped. There was a large commotion outside the door. Jess realized the two groups were fighting.

Some of the un-afflicted were attacking the mob that had been trying to get at Jess and the others. "Well, at least they're on our side, a little," said Jess.

It didn't last long. There were about twelve people in the office and right outside. More people, the sick and dirty-looking, swarmed the ones that had fought on Jess and the docs' behalf.

"This isn't good," Jess said.

"Yes, it is!" Ainz cried. In uncharacteristic fashion, he jumped toward the mob.

"What's he doing?" screamed Haulsey.

Jess wondered if he had been affected.

Then he jumped back toward them, smiling like a crazy person. He held Jess' EMD.

"I love you!" she cried. She grabbed the gun and bravely stepped forward, shooting every dirty person she saw. A few cleaner, unaffected people were able to come inside, joining Jess' side.

But it was pointless. Eventually only sick people snarled and hissed in front of Jess.

"There's too many!" she cried.

Then she heard a zap. And another and another.

Bodies dropped, finally showing the rescuers. Jess thought maybe the ARC had arrived. Instead she saw something even better.

Matt, Emily, and Abby.

"You're alive!"

"Yeah," said Abby, running and hugging her. "So are you." They giggled in each other's arms.

Then Jess pulled away. "Becker?"

Abby didn't get a chance to reply. Another wave of attackers burst in. Jess and the others fired. Again, just as Jess was beginning to despair, more zaps sounded. This wave went down too.

This time she saw Ginger and Connor.

"Abs!" He ran to Abby and hugged her tightly.

"Connor, I was afraid..." she said, but stopped and kissed him.

Jess looked at all the bodies. She was looking for one in particular. Panic was building. "Where's Becker?"

Sadly they shook their heads. "We don't know," Connor said helplessly.

"He's a fighter," Matt said.

Jess nodded.

The fighting inside was contained. "These are all parasite-infested," Connor said, looking at the bodies, zapping ones that moved.

"I'm sorry," said one of the villagers who had helped Jess. "I don't know what we were thinking..."

No one answered him.

Then a small alert sounded. Jess ran to her laptop. "We have more boats coming!"

"No!" cried Ainz, shaking.

"Jess, do you read?"

She squealed with delight. "Oh, God! Becker! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm with Jimmy. A group of villagers found him. I had to swim out and help."

"Of course, you did," she said through laughs of relief and joy.

"Is he OK?"

"He's fine, Ginger."

"A bit knocked about," Jimmy said.

"Becker, we have boats coming in."

Becker laughed. "They won't be a problem."

"Don't get cocky, Mate," said Matt.

"I'm not."

Jess began to giggle hysterically. "It's the ARC!"

"Yeah, reinforcements have arrived. Finally."

"Becker get back here. I want to kiss you!"

"Why?" asked Ginger. "You're just friends. I'll kiss you instead, Jess."

"Do it and die."

Jess giggled. "Becker..."

"I'm on my way. On the double."

"Ooh, on the double," said Ginger.

Jess lightly smacked him. "Hush," she said. She ran out of the room, past all the smirking faces. She was jumping up and down on the battle-worn dock, waiting to see that handsome face.

It seemed like ages, but finally, one boat edged out the others, and there he was. He had a bleeding cut on his forehead and his shirt was torn, but he looked...perfect.

He literally jumped out of the boat before Jimmy docked.

She jumped into his arms, and they kissed passionately, rubbing their hands over each other and not caring when they needed oxygen.

"Definitely not friends," muttered Haulsey, just one of many spectators.

"About freaking time," muttered Connor.

Finally Jess and Becker broke. "I...thought..."

"Sh, Jess," he said. He stroked her cheek. "We're OK."

She smirked. "Oh, we're better than OK."

He laughed and kissed her again.

"OY! We can't let you two kiss all day!" cried Matt. "There's work to do!"

"Let them have a while longer," Emily said. "They have been on this path a long time."

"A very long time,'"Abby said with a laugh.

"Fine," said Matt, "But if they don't come help us soon, I'm pulling them apart!" he yelled at the pair.

"That seems foolhardy," his girlfriend said.

"Yeah, you could lose an arm that way," said Connor.

Jess and Becker smooched long enough that everyone got bored staring at them. They were alone. Becker pulled his lips away. "I guess we should...help."

She nodded. "For the greater good."

"Yeah, all that twaudle."

She laughed. "Becker...I uh..."

"What?"

"When we get back...I mean..."

"Things are going to change."

She looked up. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Firstly, I want every single man of the ARC to know...you're taken. Right?"

She blushed and answered him by smothering him with another smoking kiss. When she let him go she whispered, "Right, and the single ladies will weep with despair because...so are you."

"Definitely."

She squealed and hugged him.

They heard an annoyed voice in their ears. "Come on you guys..."

"We're coming, Matt," Jess said, holding firmly to Becker's hand. "You know, this trip has turned out OK after all."

He laughed. "It has..."

"Love amidst the zombies," Matt said. "Nice perspective."

"Thank you," Becker said, making Jess giggle.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

931 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eighteen, Zombie

Two days later, Jess was skipping down a sidewalk in the village shopping district. She was singing gleefully as she approached a little outdoor cafe. At the edge was a table where a very hunky man sat, rocking a cool pair of shades.

"If I missed your bright red outfit," he said, "at least I'd hear you coming."

Jess giggled as she ran over and hugged him. Then she kissed him slowly. "Miss me?"

"Actually I thought you'd be longer. It was only...two hours?"

"It was delightful!" she cried, dropping about six full shopping bags beside a chair, then plopping into it. "There were no crowds! Sometimes I was all alone with the sales people! I swear, a couple of them hugged me and thanked me for my business."

"Don't remind me," whined Becker's companion.

"Oh, right," Jess said, her face turning pink. "I'm sorry, Mayor."

"It's not your fault that the whole area is a ghost town."

"It will pass," she said, patting his hand.

"I owe you and your colleagues. I truly do. You found the cure and even provided extra personnel to administer it and see to our infected."

"Nope, not infected anymore," said Jess. "Recovering."

Becker laughed. "She's right."

The mayor nodded. "I'm afraid that it's all for naught. If we don't get the tourists, shoppers and the fish industry back..."

"You will," she said.

"When can you reopen the market?" Becker inquired.

The mayor sighed. "The marine groups and government agencies aren't sure. It would help if we knew for certain we have the strange fish and the local, parasite-infested fish contained. They want to wait. I understand the caution, we can't infect more people, but...every day the fish market is closed we're losing our livelihood. Plus people aren't coming to our restaurants to eat the local catch or spending money in other shops while they're out."

Jess nodded. Again she squeezed his hand. "It will be alright. I know its hard, but you just have to wait."

"Still no guarantee that the yellow lights are gone for good?"

Becker sighed. "Connor's the one to ask. Where is he?"

"Hey!" screamed a loud, annoying yelp that could only be from Connor Temple. The three turned to see a jeep, with Connor leaning out one window, coming towards them. It parked in front of the cafe.

"Where have you been?" asked Jess.

"Studying the cliffs," said Connor.

"You were supposed to be finding an answer for the strange anomaly behavior, Temple."

"He was actually," said Matt, climbing out of the jeep. "He had a hunch..."

"And I go with my hunches," Connor said proudly. "Actually, Dr Haulsey hooked us up with Dr. Geige here," he said, nodding to a man in matching khaki pants, hat, and shirt. The man nodded. "He's a geologist."

"A geologist?" asked Jess.

Dr. Geige nodded. "Hi," he said. "I had been wondering about...the strange happenings around here. Your friend posed an intriguing question. So we went on a tour to find out."

Connor piped in, "I asked him if there were any special properties to the indigenous rock. There are. Long story short..."

"Is that possible with you Connor?"

"Funny, Becker," said Connor. "Anyway, we think the rock's unique attributes are causing the anomalies to act weird. I mean, the whole area is lined with the same rocky cliffs." He smiled.

A silence fell on the little group.

"That's it?" asked Becker. "You're not going to give us a bunch of scientific mumbo-jumbo?"

"Well, I could start spewing names of all the specific chemicals, minerals, and elements we found, then explain why I think they could be interacting with the anom..."

"Don't," said Becker. He leaned back in his chair. "It's been a pleasant day so far."

Jess giggled. "It has."

"What do we do about the...anomalies?" asked the Mayor.

Matt sighed. "We're afraid the strange behavior of the anomalies is natural, due to the composition of the geological deposits in the area. We need much geological study."

The geologist smiled widely. "Which means I'll be busy."

"I'm sorry, Mayor," said Matt, "but the anomalies will likely continue, and the readings will stay unreliable in terms of frequency and duration."

The mayor groaned.

"There are things you can do to deal with the situation," said Connor.

"Like what?"

Matt looked at Jess. "I'm fairly sure our boss won't like it..."

"In that case, I love this idea," said Becker.

Matt laughed. "I'm sorry, Jess, but I'm going to have to put you back to work."

"That's OK," she said. "I packed a lot of shopping into those two hours."

Becker looked over the bags. "You sure did."

"I can guarantee, Mr. Mayor, that you'll have at least one shopper coming back as often as she can," Jess said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I will be honored and looking forward to your return visits," he said, kissing her hand. She giggled and blushed.

"Just to clarify," Becker said, "She won't be coming back alone. Ever."

The mayor laughed. "I rather guessed that."

Jess smiled. "Before we do though, come back I mean, um, someone needs to talk to the owner of our cottage about that décor. Now I have some ideas..."

Becker shook his head and chuckled. "Why do I think we'll be seeing a lot more of this place in the future?"

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

1641 Words, this chapter

Author's Note: It's done! Whew! The final word count: a whopping 25094! Thank you, thank you to anyone who made it through! I hope it was enjoyable and worth it!

Chapter Nineteen, Conclusion, Zombie

Back in London, Lester was pacing in front of his seated team, inside his office.

"So to sum up Miss Parker's report of the fishing village affair," he said, "The culprit was a parasite, brought through the anomaly inside fish. The villagers, birds, and some pets ate the fish, and became ill. This illness led to them rampaging the countryside like savage dogs, foaming at the mouth..."

"I never said that."

"Excuse me, Miss Parker, comments at the end. Thank you," Lester said. "To continue: the afflicted ran through the village like crazed lunatics, or as Connor, our chief researcher called them, zombies."

Connor smiled. "Have to call them something."

Lester rolled his eyes. "While Miss Parker assures me that no brains were devoured, she did list a substantial amount of property damage. The ARC is liable because you engaged the aforementioned zombies..."

"They engaged us!"

"Captain, please," said Lester. "Wasn't anyone listening? Comments at the end!"

The team coughed, chuckled, and stifled laughs.

"As I was saying," said Lester, "These damages include a fishing shack, a large aquatic research facility, and a plethora of boats."

"Four is not exactly a plethora, Lester."

"Captain!"

Jess giggled and swatted Becker, who was smirking widely. "Pardon me, Director," Becker said, "Might I point out that we shouldn't have to pay for the boats? We didn't ram them into the bloody lab."

"You just shot their crews into unconsciousness."

"Right."

Lester sighed. "So, the illness has been isolated; treatment found and administered; the ill and raving put back to normal; the anomaly closed; strange fish accounted for and dealt with..."

"Actually, we're pretty sure that's not...quite...uh, true," Connor said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Which part?"

"Unfortunately we think the anomaly activity will continue," said Matt.

"Because of the rocky bluffs," said Connor, "Or more accurately their geological composition."

"That's our theory," Matt added.

"Right," said Connor.

"That's disconcerting," Lester said. "What do I do, just authorize another excursion down there? Miss Parker nearly gave me a heart attack with the expenditures for this one."

"We were well equipped Lester!" she snapped. "I was not going down there without proper supplies!"

Becker chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Easy there..."

She turned pink. "Sorry."

Lester glared at her. "Just looking over this itemized list," he began, "I see several items that I would not define as mission necessary. For example: 36 boxes of chocolate!"

"You've never been shut in with her for more than two days, have you?" joked Abby.

Jess stared Lester down. "You'd define scotch and other liqour as 'necessary' though, wouldn't you?"

Becker gasped. "You're going to get fired," he whispered.

"Indeed," Lester replied, staring Jess back.

"Ahem, before you start giving notice," said Matt. "Either of you, maybe we should get back to the mission?"

"Yes," said Abby. "Good."

"Good? The mission is a mess!" cried Lester. "I had no idea you left the matter...open ended."

"It's not our fault," said Connor. "We did our best."

Becker nodded. "We hardly left them un...equipped," he said with a smirk. "We left a closing device and the ADD detector, along with a few EMDs."

Matt hung his head, and looked at Lester, preparing for the inevitable.

And Lester obliged:

"You...you...you..." he stammered.

"Uh-oh," said Jess.

"He's going to blow!" cried Connor.

Lester was beet red. "Excuse me? You left top secret, highly sensitive and expensive equipment there? Without my knowledge or approval?" Lester yelled.

The veins on his forehead stuck out. "I don't know where to start! You've committed infraction upon infraction! You're all fired! You'll be brought up on treason charges!"

"Lester!" cried Jess, running to him, fanning him with papers and handing him a drink. "Calm yourself!"

"Yeah," said Becker. "I personally selected the man to head any missions. Ginger's trustworthy."

"You left them with someone named...Ginger?"

Connor stifled a laugh.

Lester looked up to the heavens. "Good Lord!"

Becker laughed. "I deputized him, if that helps."

"Captain, this is not the wild west!"

Matt laughed.

"Lester, Becker's being...stupid," Jess said, glancing with disapproval at Becker. "Look, it's all fine. I took the precaution of printing up nondisclosure agreements..."

"And this...Ginger... signed?"

She nodded.

"The mayor is the one who actually took official and legal responsibility for the equipment," Matt added.

"He too signed," Jess assured her boss.

"And there really is...someone named Ginger? Or is the Captain having fun at my expense?"

Becker laughed. "He's a real man. He's a captain too, actually."

Matt nodded, "Wortle is his proper name. He'll merely be operating the equipment, if need be."

"Just think of him as us," Connor said.

"Ginger is more than trustworthy," said Emily. "He and his nephew defended our lives and our equipment at the risk of their own."

"He's alright, Lester. I swear, upon my career," Becker said. "If I still have it."

Lester took another deep swig of alcohol. "For now. You all do, for now. I'm afraid to ask about the rest of the mission. It seems Miss Parker left out areas of it in her report."

Jess smiled awkwardly.

"I told her to..." began Matt. "I thought we should break the news to you, in person."

Lester gave a slight shudder. "Creatures?"

"Just fish," said Abby. "We're afraid some from the anomalies may have survived and are still out there."

"Anomalous fish on the loose in fishing country," Lester said. " Wonderful."

"No worries," said Connor. "The research group is aware..."

"Research group?"

"It's OK," Jess said quickly. "They all signed nondisclosure forms as well."

Lester nodded.

"They're the best ones to handle any strange fish sightings," said Abby.

"I suppose." He sighed. "Any more illnesses?"

"No."

"And the clinic is stocked with antidote," Jess said.

"The physicians are signed as well?" Lester asked.

She nodded.

Lester looked at them. "It's not as tied up and tidy as I'd like."

There was silence.

Lester sighed again. "We've dealt with the existing crises and prepared the population for future problems."

The team nodded.

"They know where we are should they need us," Matt said.

Lester nodded. "Right," he said, taking one more swallow. "Fine. As I was saying, village life has returned to normal. Happy ending."

"I'm not sure about happy," said Becker with a scoff.

Emily nodded. "The area was left with several concerns."

"And nasty memories," said Connor.

"Not to mention a local fish market that will suffer from the stigma of contamination and illness," said Matt.

"And there's a kind of...civil war."

"Civil War, Miss Maitland?"

"Yeah, Lester. With all the rebuilding and bad memories, plus the economic hit this 'plague' brought the area," she said, "the old, native villagers are fighting with the new villagers brought by tourism."

"Which is also taking a hit," said Matt.

"Don't worry, they'll bounce back," Jess said. "I have faith."

"Aw..." said Becker.

"That is very nice, Miss Parker."

She nodded. "Shopping always survives."

"Shopping?" asked Lester.

The others laughed.

"The faithful will come back to the shops, then to the upscale eateries, other establishments, and finally the local fish shops and market. With the economic upswing, the villagers will relax and go back to getting along, if complaining about each other. Everything will be back and be healthy. Trust me."

Becker shook his head. "Actually, it makes sense."

"Of course it does," she snapped back. "Don't sound so surprised."

Lester massaged his temples. "Well, I'll go with Miss Parker's optimism."

"So, is that it?" asked Connor. "Can we leave the meeting?"

"Yep, that's about it," Jess said.

"I beg your pardon! I will adjourn the proceedings, thank you!"

They snickered.

"Actually, we're not quite done, according to Miss Parker."

"Huh?"

"Did you not end your report with one more vital bit of information?"

She blushed. "Oh."

"Yes, you informed me, the director of this highly important facility, on an official document, mind you, that you and the good Captain are now frolicking together like springtime bunnies."

"I did not say it like that!"

The room broke into fits of laughter.

"I didn't!" Jess screamed, jumping to her feet. "Becker, I swear!"

He looked sternly at her, then shrugged and took her in his arms and snogged the heck out of her.

"Lovely," said Lester. "All of you kindly leave my office."

They left, pulling Jess and Becker out as one entity.

"I thought we'd never get out of there," Connor said. He went over to the Jess/Becker mass and clapped loudly. "Hey!"

"Leave them be," said Emily.

"But...I want to make up our Halloween monster movie-a-thon."

Abby made a face. "Haven't you had enough...horror?"

Connor ignored her, and kept trying to get Jess' attention. He waved like a maniac.

Finally the young woman pulled away from Becker, chuckling. "Sorry, but I was distracted."

"Yeah, and I enjoyed it," Becker said, smirking.

Jess giggled. "What do you want, Connor?"

"Grab your costume. Time for Halloween, belated."

"No thank you."

Connor gasped. "You love Halloween!"

"I do, but I've had enough spookiness for a while, Connor."

Becker laughed. "So have I, for a lifetime."

"Oh, not that long," Jess said.

"But I want to watch spooky movies..." whined the sci-fi and horror geek.

"Connor you just lived one!" yelled Jess.

"Fine. You and me, Abby. Ooh, let's start with a zombie flick."

"I love you Conn," she said, "But don't press your luck."

The End


End file.
